Crazy love webs
by darkhooded-angel
Summary: It is the fair of Shohoku high school, and everyone is going there. However, everyone went out of their minds and suddenly liked each other. What will happen next on this crazy love web?
1. Outrageously mad

Title: Crazy Love Webs  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine. Britney Spears and Usher are not mine, neither are their albums and their songs.  
  
Warning/s: Foul language is present; there is also yaoi and, very rarely for Slam Dunk, some Yuri. Obviously, Miyagi and Haruko are the only normal people in this fanfic.  
  
Important A/N: I know that I have a lot other fanfic to finish. sweat drop don't worry; I'm working triple time already. June is fast- approaching, you know, and the school will start damn! again. This is not Mitru, promise!  
  
Summary:  
  
Rukawa is Sendoh's crush. Sendoh is Koshino's crush. Fukuda has two crushes: Koshino and Jin. Jin likes his best friend, Kiyota, who has a thing for Maki, who had set his eyes on Fujima. Fujima, on the other hand, kept his feelings for Hanagata who has a crush on Haesegawa, who had always hid his feelings on Mitsui, who loves Kogure, who likes Akagi. Akagi likes Uozumi, who had come to like Uekusa, who likes Miyagi, who loves Ayako, who had suppressed her feelings for Haruko. Haruko had finally come to like Sakuragi, who had tried to stop his feelings for Rukawa. Try to figure out what will happen next in this crazy love web.  
  
man, that was long!  
  
(OoOoO) Changing of scene  
  
(O0O0O) change of time at the same place. Frankly, don't mind it at all.  
  
( flashback) self-explanatory  
  
(&&&) Change of POV from one person to another.  
  
**Chapter one: Outrageously mad  
**  
The sky is clear, the birds chirped. The day is very cheerful, but the said boys that we are observing right now are exactly the opposite. Well, try to train under the harsh hand of a coach named coach Taoka and you will see why they all wore those weird looking faces.  
  
"OK, that's it for today! You may now go if you want to." Coach Taoka said as he got up from his seat. He went outside and hopped on happily to his car parked meters away. All the Ryonan boys sweat dropped. A lot of other players also left the gym after their coach had left.  
  
Sendoh shrugged as he got a ball sitting alone near the three-pointer line and shot a three pointer. And he sat down on the floor. "Geez, Coach Taoka is sure harsh today! I don't know why!" He said. Koshino sat down next to his best friend as he threw a bottle of water to him. Akira smiled at Koshino gratefully and looked at the thrown bottle's content. "HEY! Don't you have Pocari?"  
  
Koshino threw his shoes on Sendoh. "Stupid! After giving you bottles of water almost every day that's what you're going to tell me?! Don't I at least deserve a thank-you?" Koshino exclaimed as he thwacked Sendoh on his head with his rubber shoe three more times. At last, poor Sendoh had already achieved hold of the attacker's hand. "Stop it now, Kosh! My spikes are getting destroyed already!"  
  
Uozumi cleared his throat as he watched the two. Eventually, Sendoh and Koshino stopped. "Now that I have all your attention, let me announce something." As Uozumi finished his intro, everyone stopped as they looked at their captain. "Shohoku is having a fair this Saturday, and we are invited. Akagi called me this morning and he said that his father can give us a ride, because Shohoku is relatively far. Anyone who'd like to come?"  
  
Sendoh's eyes sparkled. What a chance! That means seeing that beautiful boy! "Me! I'm going! Captain! Don't forget me, OK?" He said. He raised Koshino's hand. "He's going as well." Sendoh said as he gave his best friend a smile. Koshino pouted as he nodded to Uozumi. Uozumi nodded back to him. He looked at Fukuda. "I don't know. I'll call you later, Uozumi- sempai."  
  
Uozumi stared at the quiet figure behind Sendoh and Koshino. "I suppose that you'll be coming as well, Uekusa?" He asked. Uekusa nodded and smiled. Of course I'll come! He silently told himself.  
  
"OK then, everything's settled."

OoOoO

Fukuda sighed. Truth be told, he is not available on Saturday. He has an appointment with his dentist, remedial in the afternoon and family reunion in the evening. BUT KOSH IS COMING!!! His mind shouted back to him, in which he glared at his reflection at the mirror. He is at their house, on the restroom to be exact. Totally confused, he threw his poor towel to the mirror in front of him. He went out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
He walked, going to the near public basketball court. To his surprise, he saw Jin and Kiyota practicing. Then, Jin saw him, and waved. "Fuku!" he exclaimed, rather gleefully. Kiyota followed his friends gaze, and saw Fukuda.  
  
Fukuda felt his knees weaken at the smile directed at him by his very own ex-best friend. That smile used to be given to him every time they played, or he was scolded once again by their coach. It used to be ONLY for him. But now, someone else owns it. Who? That useless monkey named Kiyota.  
  
He glared at Kiyota as he went inside the court to acknowledge them. "Hello." He muttered under his breath. Jin approached him. "Long time no see, ne?"  
  
When Jin did not get an answer, he continued speaking. "Captain Maki informed us about the fair in Shohoku. Are you going?" Jin said while playing with the ball in his hands. /Wow! Jin is coming as well? / Fukuda asked himself silently.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going." He silently muttered under his breath. But deep inside, he's crying out loud in joy. Imagine, two of them are coming. "Really?!" Kiyota's loud voice interrupted them. "Ryonan is too far from Shohoku, how will you go there?"  
  
Fukuda flinched a little. He forgot about that. He'll have to inform his captain about his change of mind.  
  
"I forgot, I need to do something. See you on Saturday..." Fukuda said, waving goodbye to his ex-best friend and a black-haired monkey.

OoOoO

Fujima sighed as he slumped on the bench. He is definitely not in the mood to train, not to mention coaching many other teammates. It's a good thing that Hanagata is always there, ready to take over while Shoyo's beloved captain slumps himself over the benches.  
  
Fujima sighed. That was the umpteenth time he sighed that week. It was already worrying Hanagata, so he turned to look at his best friend. "Hey, Ken, mind to tell me what's wrong?" He asked, his voice full of concern. Fujima sighed once more, and then turned to Hanagata. "I'm alright, Toru." He obviously does not want to tell what's bothering him, so Toru just left Kenji and went back to his teammates. He can tell that it's not the time to bug Kenji.  
  
Of course Kenji will not tell Toru what's bothering him. Or at least not for now. Maybe someday, when the scientists will finally see life on Mars or in any other place than the Earth. Perhaps no one would tell to a person who had just asked "What's bothering you?" "YOU."  
  
Yes, people of Kanagawa, or maybe the readers only, you heard it right. Fujima is being bothered by his very own best friend. You know how the story goes on. The best friend likes his best friend and so on and so forth... it's the drill over and over again. And, yeah, of all people, the boy who girls are throwing themselves over is the one who is experiencing it.  
  
Damn. He didn't even realize that practice had already ended. Then, suddenly, something in his mind clicked. He forgot. Another damn!  
  
"Hanagata, I forgot to tell to the others. Anyway, Shohoku high is having a fair tomorrow. I am coming. Do you want to come as well?" He asked, suddenly clicking himself off from his imaginary world. Hanagata nodded. He then turned to Haesegawa who was just seating nearby.  
  
"How about you, Haesegawa, are you coming as well?" Hanagata asked as he turned to the boy who is listening to them silently. Haesegawa always leaves last, well aside from the captain and the co-captain.  
  
Unknown to Hanagata, the other's eyes sparkled with amusement. Haesegawa smiled. "I think I am going as well." He silently said. Deep in his mind, one can see "Mitsui" written all over.  
  
OoOoO(Shohoku, the faculty room, 3 p.m.)  
  
"I've had enough of the four of you." The strict principal's voice can make almost everyone shiver. Well, I did say almost, because these certain four people before him do not shiver under any authoritarian voice. Or maybe just one authoritarian voice, namely the voice of a gorilla who is giving them warning looks already.  
  
"The four of you will be reprimanded from basketball..." The principal paused, which the five students mistaken as the end of the sentence. "No way!" Mitsui protested, his hands resembling a circle. Every one of them were doing the same, even Akagi, save for Rukawa who is sleeping at the corner and Kogure who is sweat dropping all the way.  
  
"I'm not yet done. The four of you will be reprimanded from basketball if you don't study or do the dare. In other words: study or dare, or no basketball."  
  
The principal smiled. He gets advantage of this either way. If they study, at least the professors will stop running in his office every morning at the complaint that /those basketball boys are too much for my sanity too bear./  
  
If they do the /dare/... The dance troupe/club had disappeared last year because of the lack of members and they need more volunteers for the dance numbers for the fair this Saturday. At least it got four more volunteers and it will attract many other students because of them. Well, today is the end of the registration and maybe not... but hell, that's just the same.  
  
"I'm definitely going to do the dare." Miyagi and Mitsui both said as they nodded. The teacher smiled as he turned to the two first years. "Of course this genius will do the dare! He's too intelligent already to study!" The three of them all nodded in unison, and then turned to Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa, feeling all the heavy eyes on him, nodded curtly.  
  
The smile of the principal widened as he leaned over to the boys. "Well, you lucky four, this dare is just simple. You just have to..."  
  
...  
  
"HELL NO!" Miyagi shouted as he backed off, almost knocking all the contents of the teacher's table. Mitsui stood there, blinking. Sakuragi stood there, too surprised to move, or at least react properly at the statement. Kogure sweat dropped as he tried to suppress his laugh. Akagi was blushing like a ripe tomato. Rukawa, as usual, was oblivious to the world.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry, but no backing out. The rehearsals will start today, near the gym, in the AV room 2. You better attend that first; the basketball team does not have any upcoming games anyway. I forgot, I need to do something. See you on the AV room, isn't it?"  
  
With that, he left the room, leaving five devastated boys along with a sleeping fox.  
  
"Man! This is crazy! I mean... Me? Dance?" Miyagi asked, exasperated, and then sighed. "I guess I should have picked studying. At least Aya-chan will help me... I wouldn't have chosen the dare part if it wasn't for you! It's your fault! " Miyagi turned to Mitsui, glaring at the lad beside him.  
  
"What?! Now it's my fault! This is ridiculous! I mean what the hell?! What made you think I forced you?" Mitsui half-shouted to the short boy beside him. The two glared at each other, sending those anime-style lightning. Kogure, sensing the upcoming brawl, tried to stop it. "Umm... guys? Please stop. If the teachers hear this, they will surely give you a more, well, horrendous punishment."  
  
Mitsui stopped, rubbing the back of his head. "Ehehe... Sorry, Kogure-kun." He said, putting an arm on Miyagi's shoulders. Miyagi raised a brow, confused at the actions of the other, but still played with Mitsui's actions. Kogure smiled at them.  
  
"You two better stop that bullshit now. We're already nearing the AV room." Akagi said as he sent a warning look at the two of the trouble makers of Shohoku. Mitsui and Miyagi both shuddered at the booming voice.  
  
Pretty soon, they reached the said room. Afraid Mitsui entered first, followed by petrified Ryota, next to the anxious Sakuragi, and, last but never the least, the ever-so-present and intelligently sleeping Rukawa.  
  
All the students at the room bulged their eyes out. Even the teacher assigned for registering the students for the dance troupe meant for the fair is pretty surprised as well. Who would expect that the troublemakers of the basketball team of the school, or rather the school itself, will join the troupe?  
  
Finally, Mitsui neared the teacher registering the students for the troupe. "Hey, better not let your eyeballs escape your eyes. It will be a big loss for you. We were sent here by the principal. Something like a deal. So you better not do anything that will destroy your faces." He said, waving his hand casually.  
  
The teacher nodded, although he's a little too confused. Mitsui wrote their names, then turned to the prettily confused teacher. "What do we do next?" He asked, eager to finish things as fast as they can.  
  
"Well, you guys join the others. The fair is fast approaching." The teacher said, then looked at the time. "It's already 3:15. The registering is now done. Bye now, you better choose a song fast."  
  
"You mean we will do all the job? Won't you guys give us a song or what?" Sakuragi asked the retreating professor. "Something like that, I presume. Now, I guess I really have to go. I still have to check the booths." With that sentence hanging, he left the room.  
  
"Hey! It's better that way, isn't it? We get to pick our own song!" Mitsui exclaimed. He grinned like a maniac as a twinkle on his eyes appeared.  
  
"First off, we better introduce ourselves to each other. Yo, my name is Mitsui Hisashi, third year." He said, waving his hands to everybody. He nudged the freshmen beside him. "Hanamichi Sakuragi, first year. I'm a genius!" "Rukawa Kaede, first year." "Miyagi Ryota, second year. I love Ayako."  
  
Soon, the room was followed by eight other greetings. "My name is Fuji Ryo, third year, and beside me is my younger brother, Fuji Takao." A tall 17 year-old, amber-eyed, dark-haired said. Beside him is a younger replica of himself.  
  
"My name is Kiyonobu Touya, and beside me is Kiyonobu Kato, my identical twin. We're both second years." Two of the two students in the center of the room DID look identical. Too identical for one to separate them. Both of them have green emerald eyes, brownish-black hair, and fair skin. Miyagi, sweat dropping, said to the both of them. "OK, but how on Earth are we supposed to separate the two of you from each other?"  
  
"Simple." It was Kato who responded this time. "My wrists are clear while Touya has a scar on his left wrist." He said with a warm smile on his face. Touya blushed then. "Hey! That's a personal thing! Why did you tell them?" "They were asking how to distinguish us from each other, and that is how mom and dad does!"  
  
Mitsui smiled. He approached Touya and whispered. "Don't worry, I have one too."  
  
"Anyway, going back, care to introduce yourselves?" Miyagi said, trying to continue the interrupted conversation. A 15 year old with emerald eyes stepped up from where he was sitting at. He has brown hair and tanned skin appeared. "Hello, everybody. My name is Sakoshita Aki. I'm a first year."  
  
Aki was followed by a brown-haired, copper-eyed person. "Mikegami Kauro here." He said, obviously non-chalant. One can say that he was forced by a teacher.  
  
Beside Kauro is a tall high school students with his hair dyed with violet. He has brown eyes and his skin is really whitish that he can almost match Rukawa's. "My name is Mori Shuichi. I'm a second year."  
  
Another dark-haired and brown-eyed with fair skin approached where the others are. He seemed to be a bad boy like most of the students there are, portrayed by his cap wore the wrong way and the bubblegum he is chewing. "My name is Sakoshita Tokiya. I'm already sixteen, but I am still in my first year." He said as he continued to chew his bubblegum. He added. "Like you, guys, I was sent here by that damn principal. Actually, I believe that everybody here was sent by that damn person."  
  
Everyone nodded.

O0O0O(AV room, 5:30 pm)  
  
The seconds ticked by as the time continues. The whole school is already empty, save for a small group of the school crew outside, two birds at a nearby tree, three audience, and twelve high school hunks, who were bribed by the principal to perform on the fair.  
  
Who would have known that the resident ice prince and the ex-gangster /playboy of Kanagawa know how to dance? Not only that, but they can do cool moves themselves, including being a great dance instructor. Everyone was surprised as well, including their three audience, Ayako, Akagi and Kogure.  
  
Everyone watched as the only two blue-eyed people studying in Shohoku high planned the rest of the dance. So far, the moves of the first half of the song that Touya, Rukawa, Hisashi, and Tokiya chose, Usher's "Yeah" had already been taught. The moves of "Me against the Music" by Britney Spears had also been taught by those two cute hunks already.  
  
The school admin told them that they need to perform on five dances, but they can practice only three dances so as not to tire themselves too much. They can repeat two dances for the remaining two performances.  
  
The other ten boys of the group rested, while Rukawa and Mitsui are near the stereo, trying to make steps for the rest of the songs. One can say that they are tired. However, they are trying to do their best. Why?...  
  
flashback  
  
Music blared. The twelve boys are having a party inside the AV room, playing rock songs and the stereo's volume raised to its fullest. As they  
partied, there were teachers at the nearby room who were getting pretty deaf and annoyed already. Obviously, those twelve lads are not interested  
at performing at all.  
  
The strict principal is having too much of this. Putting earmuffs on, he  
made his way to the rebelling high school students.  
  
He was totally ignored by the eleven partying students and the totally  
ignorant fox. Suddenly, he turned the stereo off. "Would you mind to  
explain what's happening here?" His voice echoed in the suddenly silent  
room.  
  
Mitsui glared at him. "We're practicing our dance. Why, do you have any  
problem with that?!" His voice can make a normal teacher shiver, or the previous principal just nod his head, but this new principal is not like  
that.  
  
"I'm warning you, rebellious students. You'll be reprimanded from your  
clubs. And did I ever tell you that the volunteers, although no one  
volunteered, too bad for them, will have a plus twenty points for each  
quarter?"  
  
Everyone's ears clapped. Yeah, of course they HATE school, but a plus twenty points each quarter would mean that they have the upper hand, and, at last, not be bothered by their school administration for five months if  
they study half of the usual effort of a normal student!  
  
With that, they all smiled at the principal (Of course without Rukawa). "Yes, Mr. Principal! We will do our best!" They said, all in unison. With a  
satisfied feeling, the new principal left the room...  
  
end of flashback  
  
With the thought of having plus twenty points in mind, all of them are willingly giving their best. However, there is still one person in that room who can not concentrate very well.  
  
Hanamichi sighed as he drank from his jug. /This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening. OK. Now shut up, and look there. Ok... Oh, he's so graceful! The way he moves... Oh my god... Hey! Shit! This is not happening, This is not happening!/  
  
/This is ridiculous. The genius is not a gay! And even if this genius is a gay, this genius will NOT fall for that beautiful, graceful fox!/  
  
He blushed at the thought. He gave one last defeated sigh as he closed his eyes. He needs to admit his feelings for his mortal enemy. Ever since he saw the fox at the rooftop, he had liked that fox already. Until now, he does. It's just that he's too confused and too fucked up with other problems to admit it. Now, he needs to admit it. OK. Here goes nothing.  
  
I like... I like r... I LIKE RUKAWA!  
  
There. Now what on earth is he supposed to do? He already admitted to himself that he likes the fox, so what?  
  
His sub-conscious mind answered his conscious mind's question: confess.  
  
NO WAY.  
  
&&&

Haruko hummed to herself as she hopped her way to the AV room. This afternoon is so beautiful that she'll love to let time stand still there. However, time is never steady. It keeps going and going, changing and changing... and that includes changing things to where they normally were.  
  
Yup, time did change the way things were. Haruko smiled at that. She was so obsessed with Rukawa. Note: WAS. It was time that made her realize that she did like Hanamichi. Rukawa is not worthy for her devotion.  
  
She stopped humming as she saw figures outside the gym. Who would go there in such a late time? Geez, its already 5:30 pm! Those people are obviously not going to play ball. As she neared the door of the gym, she recognized the three figures in front of the gym. It was Ayako, Yasuda and Kogure. "Ayako-san!" (A/N: they, Ayako and Kogure, left the AV room for a while to lock the gym.)  
  
&&&  
  
Electricity bolted from her spine as she heard an angelic voice. Haruko. Damn, what on Earth is she doing here? Oh, yeah, she's Akagi-sempai's sister after all.  
  
No, Haruko must not know the way I feel. If she does, then I'll be dead. That relationship is not normal after all, and Haruko is not the kind of person to be in those kinds of things. Besides, her older brother will surely not going to approve the idea. Ayako shivered at the thought.  
  
Recomposing herself, Ayako smiled back as she waved to Haruko. "Ah! Haruko- san! Hello, you might be looking for your brother, ne? He's at the AV room, looking after Sakuragi and the others."  
  
Ayako noted the way Haruko's ears clapped when she heard the red-headed monkey's name. She glared mentally at that. So, Haruko does not like Rukawa anymore, and she had suddenly shifted her attention to Sakuragi? Why that useless monkey?  
  
She can easily forgive Rukawa, Rukawa is someone, like, her younger brother. And besides, the lad never gave attention to that girl. But NOT the stupid, useless monkey.  
  
She can have any revenge she wants from that monkey anyway. How, a person might ask. Hmp, watch me.

OoOoO

The AV room is suddenly silent, the soft music that was heard by the school crew outside is stopped. Exhausted Mitsui and wore out Rukawa sat on the nearby chairs. As they drank water from their respective jugs, seconds passed by.  
  
While the rest of the twelve boys played cards and Rukawa slept, Mitsui sighed for the umpteenth time. He looked for a person near the door. However, he was not there. Where could he be?  
  
Mitsui had always hid his feelings for the gentle co-captain of Shohoku basketball team. However, the co-captain seems to be with the roaring captain gorilla of the team. An ordinary observer would think that he's angry of Akagi because of jealousy and greed that he, Mitsui, should be captain. However, that's so not it.  
  
Quitting on the thought, he just stood up. However, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw one of the twins. "Mitsui-san? Are we still going to practice here? I mean, the school will soon close. It's already 5:45 pm."  
  
Mitsui nodded to him. He didn't think about the time. Damn, when on earth should they practice? Besides, only him and Rukawa know the dance. The others should know this before tomorrow. Suddenly, a thought struck his mind. "Everybody, break is over!" He said while clapping his hands to catch their attention.  
  
The twelve boys all sat down on one place again as they waited to watch the two blue-eyed hunks do the moves, trying to learn them. Besides, they do NEED to rush. Besides, the fair is fast approaching.  
  
"All of you watch, especially you, Sakuragi. We don't want to go teaching you again." Mitsui said as he gave a teasing look on Sakuragi. Sakuragi gave him a glare. Mitsui winked at him as he turned to the stereo to start the music, right where they had stopped before the break. Rukawa stood up from where he was sitting at and readied himself.  
  
/(Yeah!!) Yeah - yeah  
Shorty got down on me, said come and get me  
(Yeah!!) Yeah - yeah  
I got so caught up, I forgot she told me  
(Yeah!!) Yeah - yeah  
Covering my girl, she be the best up on me  
(Yeah!!) Yeah - yeah  
Next thing I knew, she was all up one me screaming  
  
(Yeah!!) yeah yeah (yeah!) yeah yeah - yeah!  
(Yeah!!) yeah yeah (yeah!) yeah yeah - yeah!  
  
Take that and rewind it back  
Lil Jon got the beat that make your booty go (smack)  
Take that, rewind it back  
Usher got the voice make your booty go (smack)  
Take that, rewind it back  
Ludacris got the flow to make your booty go (smack)  
Take that, rewind it back  
Lil Jon got the beat that make your booty go (smack)/  
  
Hanamichi didn't notice that their dance is already over. He was too busy watching how the fox moved gracefully. The way he swayed his head with the music, it's beautiful. If those obsessed fan girls see these, their population in the mental hospital will surely double!  
  
Hanamichi was clicked off in his imaginary world when a large hand suddenly appeared in front of him. "Hello, earth to Sakuragi?" a voice said. He turned to the direction of the hand and saw no other than the bad boy Sakoshita Tokiya. "Yo, man! What's wrong with ya?" He said as he raised a brow at the confused monkey.  
  
Sakuragi glared at Tokiya. Mitsui cleared his throat, seeing the potential fight forming. Eventually, he got the attention of the two freshmen. When he is assured that the two of them are already listening, he continued to what he was supposed to say. "As you see, it's nearing the closing of the school, 6:00. I was thinking if we could stay at my house. Besides, my mom and my dad are not there anyway." He said right after the dance.  
  
"That's cool, Mitchy! I'm coming!" Sakuragi said as he jumped from where he was sitting from. Mitsui looked at the Kiyonobu twins. "I'm coming." Touya said. "So do I. Besides, our parents are away as well." Kato said. Mitsui turned to the Fuji brothers. They both nodded. Aki, Kauro, Shuichi and Tokiya both nodded. Mitsui then turned to Miyagi. He nodded as well.  
  
"How about you, Rukawa?" Mitsui asked. Rukawa NEEDS to go. But, basing from the worried hint in his eyes, it seems like something's wrong. "Rukawa?" "Dad just arrived from Germany." His cold voice announced, obviously distressing Mitsui.  
  
Mitsui bit his lower lip. No way. How on Earth is he supposed to teach ten other people ALONE? Besides, even if he does not want to admit it, he needs Rukawa to create steps for the other dance.  
  
"There's got to be a way, Rukawa! I can't do it alone!" he said, half- shouting, surprising almost everyone. Rukawa sighed. "I'll take a call later." Mitsui nodded, and led his way to their house.  
  
Ayako and the others were surprised to see twelve lads coming out of the AV room. "Hey! Guys! Are you done practicing?" Ayako asked. Mitsui shook his head. "Not really, we're continuing at my house." He said. Even though, Ayako saw the troubled look on Mitsui's face. She didn't bother asking, though.

They arrived at Mitsui's house in a minute. Who would've known that the ex- gangster's house is just very near the school? When they arrived, the twelve people scattered around the house.  
  
Hanamichi, Ryota, Kato and Aki got in front of the TV. Hisashi went to the toilet, while Touya, Tokiya, Shuichi, Kauro, Ryo and Takao ransacked the refrigerator. Kaede went straight to the phone.  
  
He then heard a voice from the toilet. "The phone got disconnected, Rukawa! You better use a cell phone." Mitsui shouted to the lad near the phone. Rukawa seemed silent, but a person near him, like the ones in front of the TV, can hear the "damn" escape from his lips.  
  
Just in time, Mitsui got out of the toilet. "Don't you feel real comfort right after you go to the toilet?" He announced to the world. "Shut up, Mitsui!" Sakuragi said while he blushed. "You just did a miracle, ne?" Miyagi said as he winked at him.  
  
Mitsui didn't mind the jokes from the people surrounding him. Instead, he approached the boy near the phone who seems to be looking for something in his bag. "Did you already make a phone call?" Mitsui asked, his voice really anxious.  
  
Rukawa shook his head. He tried to turn his cell phone on and on, but it was no avail. "Damn, of all times to have no battery." Mitsui bit his lower lip. He got the phone from Rukawa.  
  
"Hey, you two, what are you rummaging at?" Miyagi asked as he turned to the direction of their two leaders. Yup, the two had become unofficially the leaders of the dance troupe. Mitsui motioned Miyagi to come over. "Hey, Miyagi, could you turn Rukawa's cell phone on?"  
  
Miyagi nodded and hopped to their direction. He grabbed the cell phone and, eventually, it opened. Mitsui gave a large grin to Miyagi and gave it to Rukawa, who eventually dialed his home's number.

OoOoO

The Rukawa residence is more silent than how it used to be. Suddenly, a black car honked on the gate. Rukawa Touya opened the garage gate, and the black car entered. After it had parked, the door in the driver's seat opened, revealing a man in his early forties in a tuxedo.  
  
"Welcome home, Dad." Touya said with a smile on his face. If you spike his hair just like how Sendoh does, you'll mistaken him as the resident Hentai of Kanagawa. Rukawa Tetsuya, the father of the Touya and Kaede, reflected the smile back. "Hello, Tetsuya. Long time no see, ne?" He said as he gave his older son a warm hug. "Where's Kaede?" He asked anxiously.  
  
Touya smiled. He knows that his father and his younger brother are not in good terms. Last year, before their father left for Germany, they had a fight. "Don't worry, dad. He usually arrives home late." Touya said as he opened the door behind him to welcome their dad.  
  
As they entered, the phone rang. Touya got it.  
  
"Hello?" He asked, although deep inside, he knows that it's Kaede. No one else calls. Their residence' phone number is almost unknown by every body. Indeed, in the other line spoke his younger brother.  
  
"Touya?" Kaede started, his voice tinted that something's wrong. Touya's brows knitted, making Tetsuya feel nervous. "Why, Kaede, anything wrong?" He asked as he shifted the phone from his left ear to his right.  
  
"I can't go home tonight." Kaede replied on the other end. "I'll tell you why tomorrow. Just say hi to dad." With Kaede's last message, his cell phone had finally ran out of battery power. Touya sighed, and placed the phone on its right position.  
  
"Why did he call?" Tetsuya asked his son. Touya shrugged. "He said he can't go home tonight. Maybe he's sleeping over a friend's house, although frankly, Kaede is not the kind to go on over nights."  
  
Tetsuya still wore the guilty look on his face. "Are you sure? Or is he just trying to stay away from me?" he asked Touya. Touya shrugged. "No, dad. He even told me to say a hi to you. Oh, did I ever mention that their school fair is this Saturday? That might be the reason why he isn't going home tonight."  
  
Tetsuya sighed. He got paranoid there, ne?

OoOoO

/ Outrageous, When I move my body

Outrageous, When I'm at a party

Outrageous, In my sexy jeans

Outrageous, When I'm on the scene

Outrageous, My sex drive

Outrageous, My shopping spree

Outrageous, We on a world tour

Outrageous. Just be it, girl/  
  
Music blared from the Mitsui residence. Mitsui divided the ten of them to two: the other half, Rukawa's going to teach. Frankly, he doesn't know what he's going to do without that ice prince. However, that's not the point. Kogure arrived, along with Akagi, Haruko, and Ayako. They said that they were there to /give support/.  
  
That's not what's the matter now, is it? Kogure is there, so he is definitely going to show his dancing skills. Besides, only very few in the school knows about it.  
  
&&&  
  
Damn that Mitsui. Does that playboy know what I feel for the fox? If not, then why are the people in his group looking at me with teasing eyes every time that fox goes near me and tell me to sway my head to the right, then left, while I try to listen to the beat? DAMN! What does this genius know about dancing?  
  
Once again, I heard giggles. I glared at them. What do they want again anyway? Just like to answer my question, someone went near my side. It was the fox. After giving me instructions, he went near to Shuichi.  
  
Once again, I heard giggles. I looked at their side. I looked at their side. Tokiya was murmuring something to Touya. So, it's him? Right! He was the one who caught me looking at Rukawa while he was dancing. Damn!  
  
&&&  
  
Have you ever felt like you are in heaven? Ayako does. Right beside her is an angel telling stories. However, it only felt LIKE she was on heaven. Because she isn't. Why? Because the angel was talking about a devil monkey!  
  
Her sweet, angelic voice filled her head.  
  
"You know what, Ayako-san?" Haruko asked, her voice in a dreamy mode. "starting right now, I will show sakuragi-san that I like him."  
  
And that was the end of paradise.  
  
_To be continued... _


	2. Wildly Idiotic

Title: Crazy Love Webs

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine. Britney Spears, Usher and Simple Plan are not mine, neither are their albums and their songs.

Warning/s: Foul language is present; there is also yaoi and, very rarely for Slam Dunk, some Yuri. Obviously, Miyagi and Haruko are the only normal people in this fanfic.

Important A/N: I know that I have a lot other fanfic to finish. This is not Mitru, promise! Anyway, this part is not as mushy as the previous part.

Summary:

Rukawa is Sendoh's crush. Sendoh is Koshino's crush. Fukuda has two crushes: Koshino and Jin. Jin likes his best friend, Kiyota, who has a thing for Maki, who had set his eyes on Fujima. Fujima, on the other hand, kept his feelings for Hanagata who has a crush on Haesegawa, who had always hid his feelings on Mitsui, who loves Kogure, who likes Akagi. Akagi likes Uozumi, who had come to like Uekusa, who likes Miyagi, who loves Ayako, who had suppressed her feelings for Haruko. Haruko had finally come to like Sakuragi, who had tried to stop his feelings for Rukawa. Try to figure out what will happen next in this crazy love web.

man, that was long

(OoOoOo) Changing of scene

(Flashback) self-explanatory

**Chapter two: Wildly idiotic**

Friday.

Well, I have another word to describe the day for the Shohoku. The world here is full of students cramming to finish their "projects", namely the booths and other things that have something to do with a fair. Frankly, they do not want to do these things, but what do you expect about the newly appointed principal? He will do anything just to win the Most Active School award. After all, it is a cash prize.

Everyone in Shohoku is running around, trying to get everything done before noon. Even if it's just 5 in the morning, they were already required to report at the school and do their jobs. As the rest of the school ran around, the all purpose hall of the school is very calm. All its occupants are so peaceful. They are peacefully sleeping. All they have to wait for is an outraged principal to urge them to practice… and that tensed person is coming in right now. A nerve broke out of his temple as he saw eleven boys sprawled on the floor.

The new principal took a deep breathe, and the next thing the people in the campus knew, they are already trapped in a world of silence, without a single noise heard, all regards to the principal's scream. Just kidding. But never the less, you already have an idea.

Everyone woke up, rubbing their nape. After the principal was contented with the very long lecture, he went out of the all-purpose hall.

Kato stared at the retreating figure on the doorway and sighed. "If only he knew how we spent our time last night, and the exact time that we slept…" His voice trailed off as he gave way to his yawn. Mitsui stood up from the floor. "This is crazy. Where on Earth is Rukawa?"

0o0o0

Sendoh smiled as he played with his mechanical pen. He is physically present in school, but his mind is floating somewhere. You guys don't need to guess. Yes, he was thinking of the fair tomorrow: Shohoku fair. He will be able to go to Shohoku and, well, spy on Rukawa. He does not want to trust Hiro that his prince charming has a girl friend.

But why would his best friend lie? Maybe it's true…

"Whatever happens, I'll spy on him for the whole fair!" Sendoh shouted, standing from his seat while his fist rose, getting the attention of his classmates and the teacher.

"SENDOH, DETENTION!"

0o0o0

Koshino stared at the figure of a spiky haired person being sent to detention. From afar, Koshino looks like he does not give a damn: half-closed lids and non-chalance are written all over his face. But God knows how much he is preventing the tears to fall.

Whatever he do, whatever he say, his best friend does not lose hope for winning the walking ice block's heart. It seems like Akira can not notice what he is doing. Akira does not know how much he loves him. Why?

Because Akira's eyes and hearts are just for one stupid ice block!

Not wanting his classmates to notice his emotional break down, he bowed his head, hiding his glassy eyes.

0o0o0

If only one can jump so high that he would reach the moon, then Kainandai high school should have been destroyed with holes from the first floor to the third floor. The hyper-active captain of the Kainandai basketball team would be the cause of it. However, that is not possible, so the building is still in one piece.

"Maki-san? Are you alright?" The rookie of the basketball team asked the out-of-himself captain. This is very rare: Kiyota is even asking himself if this person beside him is really the uptight captain of the team or an evil twin of his highly-respected and highly liked captain of his.

Yes, highly-LIKED captain of his.

Very much highly-liked captain of his.

0o0o0

Maki feels like flying. If only he could, he would've flied from Japan to the Artic, then to Mars, then to Pluto, back to Earth, then to Mercury, then back to Kanagawa, Japan, Asia, Earth. One might ask why.

If you can not understand (you probably didn't read the long summary), refer to the first part. Maki had just asked the Shoyo captain out!

OK, maybe not with him alone, but at least it's something like… that. It took him a lot of courage to do it, and instead of inviting him alone (which he had intended to), he asked Fujima out with two close friends from each of them. Oh, well, at least he finally had the guts to do so.

He just can't wait for tomorrow!

0o0o0

He can see mist form under his breath. It's weird to have a cold morning (very cold morning at that) during summer. Yet, why is he almost freezing here? How he wishes that his father is already not there… "ACHOO!"

Great. Now he has a cold. This is stupid, if his father is there or not, he can not make a difference by standing outside their house, freezing! This is nonsense! Why is he even hiding outside the house? The guards patrolling the subdivision might suspect him as a thief. Or maybe not…

As if on cue, a figure went out of the house. His disorderly hair style and sleepy eyes tells Kaede that the person had just woken up because of his sneezing. As the sleepy eyes caught glimpse of a cold fox outside the house, it seemed like it finally woke up.

"Kaede? What the hell are you doing outside there? Now you have a cold. Hurry inside; dad was waiting for you since last night." Touya exclaimed as he opened the gate of the small but definitely elegant house of the Rukawas.

Kaede got in, and had felt warmth: just what he needed that time. However, as he saw a black car parked on the garage, he felt his whole body shiver: not with coldness but with fear.

Touya was about to step in their house when he noticed his younger brother freeze as he stared at the black car parked at the garage. He shook his head. The gap between his younger brother and father might not get smaller at the near future. He gazed inside, and saw his father watching the two of them.

He smiled at his dad. "Kaede, let's go inside."

The house is cleaner than usual. Maybe their father helped his brother clean. His brother is not really used to doing the "stupid" stuffs like waxing the floor and wiping the windows one by one, so his brother can not do this by himself. "Dad helped me clean the house… So, where did you sleep last night?"

Kaede glanced at his brother. "Mitsui's house."

He saw a flash of fear in his brother's eyes. "Mitsui Hisashi? Are you crazy? That gangster who leads "Dark Kanagawa" gang? Kaede, look! I know you're angry with dad… but to sleep with that gangster, it's too dangerous! I know you can punch, but…"

Kaede did not listen to his brother anymore. Instead, he headed to his room. "KAEDE ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" "Yes, and you got it all wrong. We were a group who slept over there."

"So? Kaede, that is just too dangerous… blah2" Kaede just can't help but wonder. How did his brother find out about Mitsui's gang? "Make that an ex-gangster. And how did you find out about the name of his gang?"

Touya paled.

A/N: And the plot thickens… Hehehehe! 

OoOoOo

Tetsuya heard the commotion outside his room. There were two deep voices, one shouting and the other barely speaking. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, listening to the argument first before stepping in it.

"Mitsui Hisashi? Are you crazy? That gangster who leads "dark Kanagawa gang"? Kaede, look! I know you're angry with dad… but to sleep with that gangster, it's too dangerous! I know you can pack a punch, but this is a dangerous gang we're talking about Kaede! KAEDE ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"Yes. We were a group who slept over there."

"So? Kaede, that is just too dangerous. You slept in a group alright, but who knows what will happen? Are you sleeping in that gangster's house tonight?"

"Yes. Make that an ex-gangster. And how did you find out about the name of his gang?"

"That would be none of your business!"

"Of course it is!"

"Look, Kaede! You are not going anywhere."

"Practice."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes."

Tetsuya heard enough.

OoOoOo

Touya was about to shout his ass off when his father went out of his bedroom. "Good morning." His father greeted both of them. Touya nodded curtly while Kaede… There was a brief flash of fear that ran across his eyes. Kaede nodded too.

He then went in his room to get his things. Touya glared at his brother's back. "Kaede…" "Touya…" Tetsuya's soft voice cut the argument. Touya and Tetsuya followed Kaede at the bedroom. There, they saw Kaede packing some things.

"Where are you going, Kaede?" Tetsuya asked his son, a lame attempt to patch things up with Kaede. Kaede did not look up. "School."

"School or Mitsui's house?"

Still, he did not look up. "School. After school, Mitsui's house."

"Why?"

"Practice." Kaede is done now. "Are you sleeping here on Saturday?" Tetsuya asked, his eyebrows rose, as if challenging Kaede to answer no. Anyway, he did. "No."

"YES, KAEDE!"

Tetsuya sweat dropped. Cut it out, guys. Why do you need to practice, Kaede?" Kaede closed his bag. "We need to practice for the fair."

"Since your onisan does not want you to go to other's houses, can you ask your group mates to practice here?"

Touya and Kaede stared at their dad as if he did something so stupid. In fact, he did say something stupid. Letting people stay at their house will be exposing their lives in danger!

Stalkers! Fans! Crazy girls!

"Dad, we are hiding our addresses from the whole Kanagawa!" Touya stared at his dad.

"Why?"

Touya and Kaede just stared at each other. "OK, dad, I'm letting Kaede stay at Mitsui's house." Touya said, trying to make his dad change his mind. Kaede nodded. "But as you said a while ago, Touya, this Mitsui guy is an ex-gangster. Kaede, you guys better stay here tonight."

"But…"

"No buts, you will sleep here tonight. You hear that, Kaede?"

The two gulped.

0o0o0o0

Kaede stared at the people outside. All of them are busy- it's Friday after all. And besides, even if it is not Friday, all of them will be busy. It is the end of the month: payday.

Touya whistled with the tune of the song being played at the radio. He does not know why his brother simply loves Simple Plan. What was that new release of theirs? It's something like "Welcome to my world". That does not sound quite right. Is that "Come to my life"?

Ah, he does not even care about the title frankly.

Kaede listened to the lyrics. Little did he know that the song is for people like him and his brother.

Soon, he had trouble containing his tears. The song, the lyrics… it was meant for him and his brother. "…_With the big fake smiles and stupid lies, when deep inside you're bleeding… No you don't know how it's like…"_

Now he knows why his brother likes it. OK, now it's time for him to meddle with his own feelings. Kaede, don't cry. It's just a stupid song not worthy of your attention… He bowed his head, just in case one of his tears at bay will slip at the tight guard of his eye lashes.

"Hey, Kaede, don't sleep now. We're near the school already." Kaede turned to his brother, and nodded. They soon entered the school, gaining the attention of his school mates because of his brother's cool car.

As soon as they stepped out of the car, girls shrieked. Boys turned green with jealous. Touya and Kaede sweat dropped, and rushed to their destination before these girls can even rush to them.

They walked to the all-purpose hall. From afar, one can already hear Britney's "Outrageous" being played. Kaede stepped in the all-purpose hall first.

/ Outrageous, When I move my body

Outrageous, when I'm at a party

Outrageous, in my sexy jeans

Outrageous, when I'm on the scene

Outrageous, My sex drive

Outrageous, My shopping spree

Outrageous, We on a world tour

Outrageous. Just be it, girl/

As the notes faded, everyone broke into two main groups, each drinking or wiping away their sweat. Rukawa approached Mitsui. However, it was not Kaede Rukawa that Mitsui saw first: It was Touya Rukawa.

Touya and Mitsui stopped dead in their tracks as they glared at each other.

Everyone in the all-purpose hall stopped as if sensing that there is something wrong, which is true. One can see lightning covering the whole hall. Kaede cleared his throat, punching his brother on the shoulder lightly, reminding that they went to tell something, not to fight.

"Mitsui-sempai, my father and my brother did not allow me to sleep anywhere except our house. Can we practice there?"

Mitsui stared at Touya, then to Kaede. He shrugged "I can't do anything about it. Besides, we need to practice. Can everybody come?"

Hanamichi smiled. "We'll ransack the house of kitsune!" Ryota nodded. "Sure, why not?" Mitsui looked at the twins. "Our parents are not yet home. Why not?" Kato said with a smile. The Fuji brothers both smiled and nodded. Aki, Shuichi and Tokiya nodded. Kauro had this mischievous smile plastered on his face. "I'll get to know you're address. I can sell it to the Rukawa brigade…"

The two Rukawas glared at him. Somehow, Touya had this feeling that something will go wrong. Especially with Hisashi around… And then glared at Mitsui once more…

Kaede pulled his brother away from Mitsui. "Onisan, you have classes in the afternoon?" Touya nodded at Kaede, and approached the gate to start his car. He drove all the way to Tokyo University.

Kaede released a sigh of relief as his brother went his way to their school. He then turned to Mitsui. "At what part are you already?" Mitsui smiled. "We're almost done, just the formation of the last chorus of Outrageous."

As Rukawa was about to put his Nike bag on the nearby bench, Mitsui stopped him by putting a hand on Kaede's shoulder. "Rukawa-kun…" Rukawa turned to Mitsui.

"Ano… Are you the brother of Rukawa Touya?" Kaede narrowed his eyes. He nodded. "Why?"

Mitsui stared at the young boy in front of him. Why did he not think of the possibility that he is the brother of that bastard Touya?

Stupid Hisashi!

Mitsui paled, and turned away from Kaede. "Uh… nothing…"

A/N: I told you the plot will thicken… 

0o0o0o

"Class, if sin y…" The boring voice drifted in the air as it brings a living nightmare to the students. The voice enters the ear of every unfortunate student in the third year room, and dammed, even if they sleep, they are not safe…

They are not safe…

For even if they try to escape through the darkness of sleep, they are not safe, they are still haunted by the boring-ness of the proctor…

But there are some gifted individuals who survive the torture… Barely… Because even if they survive it, they are stuck in their own nightmares… Namely, a fever and a very, very bad dream.

Kenji stared at his pen. He hates algebra 5, but what else can he do? This is a requirement that he needs so that he can graduate from high school, and land in a nice job… But he hates it…

No choice…

He sighed as he played with his pen. Everyone in the classroom does not seem a bit interested with the lesson. But, like him, what choice do you have?

He stared at the back of his room. He saw his best friend, like him, slumped over his table. This time Hanagata is playing with his game boy. Beside him, Haesegawa is bothering Hanagata about playing the game boy next.

Fujima can't help but feel jealous. Even if Toru is his best friend, Haesegawa is now hanging out most of the time with Hanagata. Especially these times when Kenji has to do a lot of things so he can still be the top of the batch and maintain his scholarship.

Every time Hanagata is talking to Haesegawa, there seems to be this spark in his eyes that never fails to liven up his face. Does… does… his best friend like Haesegawa…?

The stupid realization slapped him in the face. The top student of Shoyo- the ultimate heart throb of his high school, the top student coach, the guy who received the leadership award- did not realize that the best friend he loves had already fallen for his other friend!

Mr. Jealousy is right, there is something going on! How can he not trust his intuition?

"This can not happen!" He suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs. The teachers, boys, and, damn Mr. Jealousy from hell to eternity, the girls all stared at the heart broken heart throb.

A/N: heart broken heart throb! Do you get it? Heart broken heart throb! Heart broken heart throb! Hehehehe…

Enough… 

Kenji cursed under his breath. Damn this jealousy to eternity! He might be sent to detention, causing his moral grades to get lower, which will make him only the second of the batch!

Damn you, Mr. Jealousy!

The teacher stared at his top student. He expected everyone in the class to day dream on his class. But Kenji Fujima, the top student day dreaming?

It's so unlike the Fujima he knew.

Maybe he's not feeling well…

Right, He's not feeling well!

"Fujima, are you alright? You look pale. Do you want to go to the clinic?"

This instructor saved him from his hallucinations of being just the second of the batch. His mother will surely kill him if he became just the second of the batch.

"Yes, Urameshi-sensei… Can I go now?"

The instructor nodded. He then proceeded to teaching the boring lesson with his very boring voice.

Kenji excused himself and went to the clinic.

Twenty minutes after Kenji went out of the class room, the teacher turned to Hanagata. "Hanagata?"

Hanagata turned to the teacher, too. "Yes, Urameshi-sensei?"

"Can you bring Fujima's things to the clinic?"

Hanagata nodded. "Hai, sensei!" He went to the front row and got Fujima's bags and jug. He went out of the classroom and went to the clinic.

His best friend had been thinking of a lot of things lately. Yesterday, at their practice, he seems too lost to even concentrate. He missed 9 out of 10 shots! It's so unlike him. Every one at the club was staring at him as if he's insane, but no one can blame them.

And now, this. Why is his best friend like this? Always going to dream land, always slacking off. Why?

He worries for his best friend.

Turning to his right, Hanagata finally saw the clinic. Its door is open. Hanagata entered the clinic without even knocking, therefore hearing the conversation of his best friend and the school nurse clinic.

"Geez, Fujima-san. You need to go home. You have a high fever."

"I don't want to go home, Ms. Rika. I still have five more classes for today."

"But can you sit on class with a 42 degrees Celsius fever?"

"..."

" I don't think so, Fujima-san."

"But no one will get me from school."

"Pardon?"

"Nobody's home."

Toru peeked at the two. "I'll take you home, Kenji."

Fujima stared at the head with eye glasses that peeked at them. Who else owns that deep voice but his best friend? More than ever, he felt so damn jealous that he got angry at his best friend.

"No, thank you, Toru, but I can go home. Alone."

Hanagata can't help but feel agitated his best friend's statement. It seems like Kenji is angry at him. Why?

"Kenji, are you alright?"

Kenji glared at him. He got his bag from Toru and marched off the place.

0o0o0

The sun is setting. It is now a quarter before 6:00 pm. Some stores are already closed, but moreover, all schools except Shohoku had closed.

Now it's almost closing time.

The stereo is off, the all-purpose hall is empty. God knows where our dearest heroes are.

Oh, that's wrong, I know where they are. Perhaps you do too.

They are now on their way to Rukawa residence, and somehow, Rukawa has a feeling that everything will go wrong.

When he turned right, he saw his brother's car go in the gate. There are now two cars in the house.

He stopped cycling. He waited for the others to catch up with him before pressing the door bell.

Soon, his brother opened the gate for him. "Hi, Kaede. Are they there already?"

His younger brother nodded in response. After a few seconds, all of the noisy group mates of Kaede went in the house.

Hanamichi was the first to enter the house. "Hehehehe! This house too neat for kitsune! Ready or not, here I come!"

"Do'aho."

One by one, they entered. Kaede followed them to the house. Touya Rukawa stayed behind. However, Mitsui stayed behind.

Touya glanced at Mitsui. "What? Are you not going in?"

Mitsui nodded and went inside.

"Hisashi… I think we need to talk." Touya Rukawa held Mitsui's wrists tightly. It took him all his guts to do it: to talk to Mitsui.

Hisashi stared at the hand holding his wrists, then to the hand's owner. "It's been a long time after what happened, Touya. I think it's enough. More than enough."

0o0o0

The whole Kanagawa is hurrying. The sun is about to rise. The best school fair for this year is about to start! The sacrifice that the students gave is more than just for their grades. It involves their own sweat, tears and blood.

Everyone is hurrying to get out of their houses! Who's going to win the prizes? Who's going to win the contests?

And moreover, who's going to win over our dearest heroes' hearts?

Shohoku was once a very peaceful school. OK, maybe not very silent and serene because it used to be the cradle of the best trouble makers of Kanagawa. But nevertheless, when one wants peace, he only needs to go to the nearby playground or the rooftop.

Now, those places are not safe from the noise the teen-agers below are making. There were a lot of things happening down there, and the booths look more like a maze than a fair.

Kaede had enough. There is too much noise than how his ears can ever manage, and his costume- an oversized yellow jacket and blue fitted turtle-neck with very tight pants- is too hot for his own good. Sighing to himself, he went outside the school gates.

He'll just come back later. Besides, their first performance will still be on 8:00 am. It's just 6:30. They won't practice. They had enough practice last night.

Practice last night was worse than hell itself. Mitsui is more uptight than ever. His brother was more demanding than ever about their noise.

There seemed to be a silent argument in the air.

He knows that his brother and his sempai is related.. somewhat. His brother had been frantic when he found out that Mitsui Hisashi joined the basketball team he was in. His reaction yesterday when he told his brother that he slept over Mitsui's house is priceless.

Things are weird last night. Especially that do'aho. He's been acting really giddy and nervous all night, especially when his brother and father is around.

But, why?

Then, a familiar red van entered the school's parking lot. He knows this van. He already saw it before.

Hmm… Plate number AKG004. It is a red Isuzu Adventure and has four 19-inch diameter wheels.

Who owns this van again?

Soon, the van found a parking space in the crowded parking lot. The van's doors opened. Seven tall people went out from it.

Oh, how can he forget? It's Akagi-sempai's dad's van.

But what on Earth are those Ryonan players doing with him?

This school fair must be the "best", but it must be the most chaotic and noisiest ever!

"Hi, Rukawa-kun!" A chirpy voice greeted him. He know this voice- it's the same voice that challenged him at the basketball court when he was still a sophomore in junior high, the same voice that greeted him first when they had just moved here in Kanagawa, and the same voice that challenged him every now and then every time he plays basketball at the nearby court alone.

He need not turn.

"What?"

"Do you want a stroll?"

"…"

0o0o0

Uozumi sighed. "Here comes Sendoh's playboy attitude again."

Akagi stared at the two who went out of the school premises. "So, that's why you told me that you are certain that Sendoh will come?"

Uozumi rolled his eyes. "Did you not notice that our ace player likes your ace player?"

Akagi's eyes are still ready to hop off his face. "I don't believe it."

Sakuragi seethed with anger as he suddenly appeared between Uozumi and Akagi. "I don't believe it, too."

Koshino also seethed with the same anger like that of Hanamichi's. "I won't allow it."

Say hello to the bloodiest fair ever in history!

0o0o0

A/N:

This is the most stupid, senseless chapter I ever wrote.

Guess what's going on between Mitsui and Touya.

Guess what will happen next.

Thank you for reading, and those who reviewed in the last chapter.

Please review.


	3. Ridiculously Silly

Title: Crazy Love Webs

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine. Britney Spears, Usher and Simple Plan are not mine, neither are their albums and their songs.

Warning/s: Foul language is present; there is also yaoi and, very rarely for Slam Dunk, some Yuri. Obviously, Miyagi and Haruko are the only "normal" people in this fanfic.

Important A/N: This is not Mitru.

Summary:

Rukawa is Sendoh's crush. Sendoh is Koshino's crush. Fukuda has two crushes: Koshino and Jin. Jin likes his best friend, Kiyota, who has a thing for Maki, who had set his eyes on Fujima. Fujima, on the other hand, kept his feelings for Hanagata who has a crush on Haesegawa, who had always hid his feelings on Mitsui, who loves Kogure, who likes Akagi. Akagi likes Uozumi, who had come to like Uekusa, who likes Miyagi, who loves Ayako, who had suppressed her feelings for Haruko. Haruko had finally come to like Sakuragi, who had tried to stop his feelings for Rukawa. Try to figure out what will happen next in this crazy love web.

man, that was long

(OoOoOo) Changing of scene

(Flashback) self-explanatory

**Chapter three: Ridiculously Silly**

The best school fair on Kanagawa is on! Get ready to grab some prizes at the booths! Try the crazy, wacky rides on the school! There are crazy roller coasters passing on scary tunnels full of scary-looking dolls, octopus rides that will suddenly rise, and other outrageous rides. Try the cool concerts on the evening! They are inviting all the popular bands that they can! Surely no one can get a wink of a sleep tonight. Get ready to rock with the rock bands and jam with every known artist! Who can forget the dance troupe that the principal had forcefully formed just two days ago? No one!

Yet, with that long list of activities and fun that one can choose from, this story will not concentrate on any of these. Because, frankly, the excitement of all these activities is nothing compared to the excitement you guys will be getting!

And, so far, this excitement is already starting.

Hanamichi slumped on the corner of the dressing room. It's been one hour already since his Kaede went out of the school premises with that spiky-haired… someone! It feels so bad. Maybe that Sendoh took Rukawa somewhere and…well... did something to him…

But that can't be because there are a lot of people in the fair… And a lot of people can see them…

Yet, Sakuragi just can't stop his imagination from playing and all. His courage never faltered or anything before. Why is he feeling like that? It's as if the Ryonan ace had won over HIS Kaede already!

No. No. No.

OK, maybe that spiky-haired playboy won over HIS Kaede, but that is only for now. IF Kaede is Akira's right now, Sakuragi Hanamichi the genius is definitely going to steal his fox back!

0o0o0

Rukawa Touya hates people. It runs in their blood. His father is an agoraphobic. His younger is agoraphobic. It is not a surprise that he himself also avoids people.

He sighed.

Indeed, his younger brother is growing up, and he does not like that. Moreover, his younger brother is growing up in an environment with gangsters! He is surrounded with playboys, gangsters, trouble-makers…

OK, maybe he got over-protective and paranoid there. Well, he was a playboy… and his brother is a trouble-maker…

But…

Not in an environment with Mitsui around…

He could not allow that… Not ever…

There are certain things that the heart just can't forego that easily. Call it cheesy: thinking of all these emotional things in public…

Maybe after ten years, he can already forget, but, not in two short years…

Please, not in two short years.

He's not yet ready to face Hisashi. Not now, maybe not in a year or so. If he has one single wish for this fair, his wish would be: "Not to meet Hisashi".

Please, let his wish come true before he can kill that bastard!

Now, where's Kaede?

Damn his younger irresponsible brother. Why did Kaede have to leave his wallet? His younger brother is stupid, stupid, and so stupid. He knows his younger brother. Kaede does not place his money anywhere but his wallet.

So what is Kaede supposed to do without his freaking wallet?

What was he supposed to spend?

What?

Damn Kaede!

Damn him, damn him, damn him, damn…

"Hi."

…Him?

Touya felt as though he can't breathe, and he's going to die. No, God, please, not now. In fact, not ever…

"Are you looking for Rukawa Kaede?"

Now, he does not have any choice but to look at the person at his back. No, please, don't… What sins had he done this year that God did not grant his wish?

Let's see… Well, he stole his younger brother's report card, he broke a total of five girls' hearts, and two boys' hearts (he's a bi, alright), he cheated on his current girl friend, he bought 15 more porno CDs that now adds to his collection (which adds up to his 100 CDs, by the way), he went to the club/rave without his father's permission, he…

OK, God has his reasons on why not to grant his wish.

"Touya…? Are you alright?"

Touya sighed. Fine.

"Where's Kaede?" Touya managed to say straightly, despised being greatly surprised at his ex's outfit.

Mitsui Hisashi smiled at Touya. "Nice outfit, huh? What do you think?"

'Fuck off, Mitsui'. But, hell, of course he won't tell that to his ex. He's angry at Hisashi, and Hisashi is just fooling around.

"So, that is what Kaede borrowed my yellow jacket for?" Hisashi grinned. "Sort of… So… Want to hook up with me again?" Touya glared at his ex. "I was asking where my brother is, do'aho!"

Hisashi sighed. Touya is still angry with him… After two long years… "I'm just kidding. What's the matter with you? You're still angry after two long years? Don't you know the proverb 'Forgive and forget'?"

Touya can feel his blood boil. He might be numb, but Hisashi is definitely more unfeeling!

"Fuck off, Mitsui! Go with that Kogure of yours, and I'll go find my brother!"

0o0o0

'Where is Mitsui?' A glass-eyed boy asked while looking for the said person. The fair is more like a circus. Of course, he was expecting a lot of people to attend the fair, but not this many…

Mitsui forgot his keys at Akagi's car a while ago.

At long last, he saw where Mitsui is. The ex-gangster is talking with someone who looks so much like Rukawa… Wait… he recognized that person Mitsui is talking to… Isn't that Rukawa Touya, a student of Tokyo University, the great dancer of the past dance troupe, Mitsui's ex-best friend and the very famous playboy of Kanagawa? They seem to be arguing.

Kogure went near them, and he can't help hearing their heated conversation.

"I was asking where my brother is, do'aho!"

"I'm just kidding. What's the matter with you? You're still angry after two long years? Don't you know the proverb 'Forgive and forget'?"

"Fuck off, Mitsui! Go with that Kogure of yours, and I'll go find my brother!"

"Touya, don't scream out loud, for the love of…"

"For the love of Kogure?"

"I don't see the point why you're angry at me!"

"I see that up to now, you're still stupid! How numb and blind can you get, you stupid do'aho? You cheated on me!"

"And you take it out by breaking other people's hearts, too?"

Kogure's eyes knitted. "Um… hello, Rukawa-san and Mitsui-kun."

Mitsui's eyes widened in surprise.

0o0o0

Kaede sighed as he leaned on the bench. There is still a lot of time, so why should he panic? Damn that dance, he should have been sleeping at his cozy house today!

Or, maybe he has to thank that dance, he has an excuse to stay out of their house… and avoid his father…

"Rukawa-kun, are you alright?"

Sendoh's voice brought him back to reality. Rukawa nodded and closed his eyes. Maybe it is time that he reconciles with his father after two long years…

"I heard from Mitsui-san that you guys are performing today. I did not know that you dance well."

Rukawa opened his eyes and averted his gaze to Sendoh. "You shouldn't believe in rumors."

Sendoh smiled. "Well, we'll see about the rumor later when you perform…"

Silence ruled again. Again, Sendoh started the conversation. "After your performance, can we meet at the anime stand? The one beside the hotdog stall?"

Rukawa raised his eyebrow. "And why will I meet with you?" Akira rubbed his chin, as though he was thinking real hard. "Why not?"

Rukawa glared at him. "Because you're my rival."

"So?"

Rukawa raised his eyebrow once more, only this time higher. Akira laughed. "Oh, come on! Basketball is not the only existing dimension in the world. Besides, you have no one to spend the day with. Maybe we can hang out…"

Rukawa glared at him and stood up, hands on his slim waist. "Look here, Sendoh Akira. I going out with you outside the school do not mean you can pull me to a date!"

Akira's smile widened. "It's not a date, Rukawa-kun. Come on… Please?"

Kaede can't help but blush and give in at Akira's puppy eyes. He just nodded and turned his back to Sendoh, intending to hide his blush.

"Yahoo! Thank you, Rukawa-kun!" Sendoh shouted in glee. His target was only to spy on Rukawa for the fair, but look how lucky he got! He can spend the day with Rukawa Kaede!

Rukawa shrugged. This will be a long fair…

0o0o0

Haruko hopped off their van. Ayako stopped talking with Ryota for a minute as she observed Haruko.

Haruko looks so cute and pretty in that cute floral dress! Her shoulder-length brown hair had been braided and flows freely with the morning breeze. Her light blue dress with a lily on it complimented her fair complexion.

"Good morning, Miyagi-san and Ayako-san!"

Ayako just can't stop herself from staring at Haruko. "Hey, Haruko, are you going to go to church today?" Miyagi teased. Haruko blushed. "Well… I'm wearing this dress because I'm singing with the choir for the opening ceremony…"

Ayako smiled at Haruko. "You look pretty today, Haruko." Haruko smiled at Ayako, too. "You look pretty with your long-sleeves too, Ayako-san."

Ever been to cloud nine? Ayako does. However, it's just a visit to heaven, because…

"Miyagi-san, Ayako-san, have you seen Hanamichi around? I wish to spend the fair with him."

Paradise fell once more.

0o0o0

There are a lot of people around. There are children, and there are parents. There are girls, and there are boys. There are slim people, and there are healthy ones. There are curly-haired people, and there are people who have straight hair. There are people who have green hair, black hair, blue hair, pink hair…

And one naturally red hair, which seems so cross and so angry that people make way for him.

As for the red-head…

He can see red, red, and only red. That damned Akira... that damn broom head…

How dare he challenge this red-headed genius? Does he know who he is clashing with? This red-headed genius has many gang connections, and he can kill that bastard broom head any minute!

Oops… He forgot that he and the Sakuragi gang had already quitted Dark Shohoku gang already…

Whatever…

But nonetheless, he can fight well, maybe even better than before! He can't just allow the broom head to get HIS fox. Over his dead body!

This certain red-head is so angry that he did not notice that there was a certain brown-haired girl approached her.

'Sendoh Akira can not get MY fox…"

"Sakuragi-kun! You've got a nice outfit there!"

'Sendoh Akira can not get MY fox…"

"Sakuragi-san?"

'Sendoh Akira can not get MY fox…"

"Are you alright? Hanamichi?"

Sakuragi finally got out of his mantra when he noticed that there was a hand waving in front of him. He turned to its owner, just to see a very pretty Haruko.

"Haruko-san! You look so pretty with your dress!"

"Oh, thank you, Hanamichi! My brother bought this for me! Do you like it?"

Hanamichi turned chibi and blushed. "Yeah… It looks so good on you…"

Haruko smiled. "Do you have anyone to spend this fair with, Hanamichi?" Hanamichi, realizing that HIS fox is still with Sendoh Akira, turned back to his angry mode.

"I'm sorry, Haruko-san, but I have to go. I'm going to kill someone yet."

Haruko opened her mouth to ask, but…

However, Hanamichi had already rushed out of the school gate before Haruko can even ask.

0o0o0

Rukawa Touya glared at Mitsui and turned his back at the two. Mitsui smiled at Kogure nervously. Kogure had mixed expressions on his face while staring at the two of them. The silence is so uncomfortable and tensed that Mitsui felt like he can't breathe. At long last, Kogure broke the silence.

"Rukawa-san, I saw your brother a while ago. He was outside the school, near the play ground, with Sendoh Akira."

Touya nodded gratefully as he turned to the direction of the gate. Well, of course, after glaring at Mitsui for the umpteenth time.

After Touya disappeared with the crowd, Kogure turned to Mitsui. "Can we talk for a while, Hisashi-kun?"

Mitsui gulped a huge amount of his saliva. Even if Kogure does not look angry and did not say anything, he knows when his best friend is angry.

Mitsui nodded.

0o0o0

Kanagawa, for the first time in history, is so silent that one can hear a pin drop. It seems like all the teenagers, noisy or silent, are all abducted by an alien. However, at the eastern part of the district, all the imaginable noises can be heard.

At long last, a voice in the speaker shut them up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the opening ceremony and morning program will be held on the all-purpose hall, 7:30 am. Everyone is invited, teachers are encouraged, and students are requested while officers of the student body, together with the managers of the fair, are all required to attend. Performers, you are required to go to the backstage on 7:20. The time is 7:05. Thank you."

Out of the blue, a black van (MKI404) pulled in and found a parking space between a blue sports car (RKW711) and a red Isuzu Adventure (AKG004). Six teen-agers stepped out of the van.

The first to step out was a tanned brown-haired man who looks too old for his age. The next one to step out is a fair-skinned brown-haired teenager who is too short for his age. The third one that stepped out of the van has an ordinary skin tone and had his wild hair pony tailed. He is too childish for his age.

The next to step out of the van is a timid-looking, fair skinned boy who is too timid for his age (and gender?). The fifth to step out was a tall guy who has glasses. He is too green-minded for his age. The next to step out was a slightly spiky-haired six-footer guy. His eyes are too small for his age :P.

They look different, but they all have one goal: Win their loved one's heart.

Fujima sighed and stretched his arms out. It was a good thing that he's feeling well already. The fair looks so good. If he was stuck in bed today, he could have missed out on a lot of fun already.

He turned to his right, and saw that his best friend was still talking, and laughing and smiling, to Haesegawa. He almost forgot that he is still angry with his best friend…

Why?

Fujima glared at himself for asking. He knows why… but it made him so damn guilty that he was so irrational and childish.

So… What was he supposed to do here in the fair? He was supposed to spend it with his two closest friends, but he is now ready to change his mind.

He pouted. Suddenly, when he was about to turn his back and leave the fair, a hand was pressed on his shoulders that made him turn to the direction of the owner.

"Fujima-san… do you want to spend the whole day with me? That is, of course, if you aren't spending…"

Maki wasn't able to finish this sentence because Fujima smiled at him. "Yes, Maki-san. Where would we start?"

0o0o0

From afar, Hanagata looked like he was happily talking with Haesegawa. However, Haesegawa knows the truth. "You aren't happy, Toru. Are you alright? You've been looking at Kenji for quiet a while now."

Toru sighed as he let his guard down. "I have a feeling that Kenji's angry at me. Yesterday, he caught a high fever, and I brought his things to the clinic. Then, I offered him a hand home, which he turned down angrily. A while ago at the car, when I greeted him, he did not reply. And now… look at him!"

Haesegawa did as told. There, he saw their team captain/ace/coach/BEST FRIEND talking to his rival.

"He likes to talk to Maki more than he wants to talk to us! Why? What did I do something wrong?"

Haesegawa frowned. "Let's move closer to them." Hanagata and Haesegawa went near enough to the two that they can hear what they were talking about.

"Fujima-san… do you want to spend the whole day with me? That is, of course, if you aren't spending…"

Toru's and Haesegawa's eyes both widened in disbelief. However, their eyes will turn larger because…

"Yes, Maki-san. Where would we start?"

Toru's jaw dropped. "What on earth is Kenji thinking? What the…" Haesegawa stopped him. "Toru, calm down! Don't! Maybe Kenji needs to go out and meet other people other than us…"

Toru became so exasperated that he almost had the urge to punch Maki straight in the gut. However, he will not do that. Not here in the fair, where many people are watching and Haesegawa is here to witness.

Haesegawa sighed. "Cool down, Toru. I'm sure Kenji's just all moody and stuff because of too much pressure and his forty plus degree fever yesterday."

Hanagata nodded. "I hope so, Haesegawa. I hope so."

He turned to where Kenji and Maki were, and saw that they had now moved to a booth of key chains. Kenji does collect key chains, and he seems too happy now to even bother Toru and Haesegawa.

Wrong. Kenji turned to Hanagata, and glared. Then, Maki called back his attention when he saw a green crystal basketball key chain with a number four inside it.

Hanagata frowned and turned to Haesegawa. "I hope so, Haesegawa."

0o0o0

The sun is already out. Time check: 7:20 am. All performers, men and women alike, are all heading to the backstage. The bands are settings up their instruments and having last minute-rehearsals, making the backstage a very noisy place.

However, the dance group is still incomplete.

"What the… Where is Rukawa, Sakuragi and Mitsui!" Tokiya asked Miyagi. Miyagi shrugged. "Don't ask me. So far, the only one I saw this morning is Mitsui."

Aki shrugged. "So, Ryota, where is he?"

Ryota shrugged in reply, too. "I don't know. But I do hope that their personal affairs will not affect our performance." Touya and Tokiya smiled. "We do hope too, Miyagi."

Then, there was a furious Hanamichi that appeared. "Did anyone see the fox?" He asked. Touya and Tokiya tried to control their laughter (with hidden meanings), but they can't.

Hanamichi could have put up with that. It's normal, after all: Tokiya and Touya laughing at him. But no. He is in such a bad mood he can KILL anybody.

"You two shut up!" He roared at them. All the performers in the backstage stared at them. It is not unknown to them that the dance troupe is composed of all the worst trouble makers of Shohoku.

Touya and Tokiya stopped their laughter, but they are still smiling. "Gee, calm down, Sakuragi. Are you hotheaded because of the high temperature of the room or is it because…" They both smiled the knowing smile.

All hell broke loose if only a seemingly light-hearted Rukawa did not enter the backstage. He seems in a light mood, and Sakuragi can sense it well.

"And you, fox, where did you come from?"

Rukawa shrugged. The redhead does not care even a bit, for all he knew. "It's none of your business, do'aho."

Sakuragi's fists are ready to fight, had Mitsui not entered. "Damn it, all of you stop being childish for once!"

Sakuragi glared at Mitsui. "Do not enter the conversations and businesses of other people, mouse!"

Indeed, the back stage is heating up.

0o0o0

Rukawa Touya sighed as he finally saw his brother outside the back stage. It seems like Kaede was refreshing himself. The latter inhaled a lot of air, and then exhaled through his mouth.

"There you are, stupid Kaede."

Kaede turned his head to the direction of the voice. He knows who the owner of the voice is. However, its owner considers it impolite if you do not turn to him while he is talking to you.

"What?" Rukawa's raspy voice explained everything.

"I came here for your wallet, Kaede. However, I see that something happened. Mind to tell me what it is?"

Kaede looked at his brother, as if deciding whether to trust him or not. Then, he sighed. "No."

Touya's eye brows knitted together. He never saw his brother like this before. "Kaede, tell me what's going on."

Kaede stared at his brother again. 'Nothing is really going on… except that two MALES are hitting on me… One flirting/stalking and the other fight…' He wanted to say that to his older brother, but he decided against it.

"Nothing, Touya. Thanks for the wallet."

At that moment, Miyagi opened the door. "Hello there, two Rukawas. There is a meeting of performers going on inside…"

Rukawa Touya nodded. "See you later, Kaede."

Kaede nodded to his older brother.

0o0o0

'There is something going on with Kaede's life that shouldn't be happening.' Touya thought as he closed his eyes. He is already getting a headache. Well, who wouldn't? High temperature, lots of people, screaming… Not too mention being over-protective of a brother who is keeping something really big…

As he opened his eyes, he saw someone who he does not want to see, too. "Hi there, Rukawa-san."

Touya stopped dead in his tracks. He recognized this person. In fact, he can recognize this person even if you put him in the middle of a big crowd.

He bowed respectfully to recognize him. "Good morning, Kogure." Kogure smiled. "Can we talk, Rukawa-san?"

Touya looked at the boy in front of him suspiciously. Kogure just smiled at him. "I believe we have to talk, Rukawa-san. We can go over the café… its way more refreshing and relaxing to stay there."

Touya wanted to stay away from his past. However, it seems like he can not escape from this one already. Maybe he has to face the past once more… Even if it left a deep scar inside him.

Kogure led the way.

0o0o0

The principal cleared his throat. All the performers are all busy in preparing their equipments, costumes (some are even cramming to practice) that they are ignoring the principal in front of them.

"Everybody, STOP."

Indeed, if the God says so, everyone will do. Unfortunately for the Shohoku high school students, the 'God' of the school would be no one but the principal.

The back stage suddenly fell silent. Childish dance performers stopped performing, band members stopped practicing, and choir members stopped distributing leaflet. In short, everybody stopped what they are doing. The principal then cleared his throat.

"You should do your best today. Your grade depends on this. I shall be among the audiences to hear their reactions and see how you perform. If anyone makes a mistake, aside from failing, you'll be reprimanded from your clubs. Is that understood?"

The people outside were surprised by the loud shouts coming from the back stage. "YES SIR!"

0o0o0

Everybody sat at the seats that the school provided for the visitors and students alike. The all-purpose hall is a big hall. It can accommodate thousands of people. Maybe the principal is planning this fair since last year, a lot of people commented.

A lot of scenarios can be seen in the hall. There are parents waiting for their children's performances. There are teenagers pouting because they can't find a nice position where they can watch the heart throbs. And, of course, there are a lot of flirting.

Maki smiled at the brown-haired beside him. Fujima noticed this. He looked at Maki. "What is it, Maki-san?"

Maki spoke. "After this performance, would you like to eat some burgers?" Fujima laughed lightheartedly. "Not really, Maki-san. Maybe just a burger."

Hanagata frowned. This is it. This is what Kenji does when he's pissed off: he pretends that you're not there. Haesegawa, who is ever-affectionate and ever-understanding, did not seem to notice this time. All he wanted to do was watch Mitsui dance.

In the mean time, Ryonan players with Ayako, Kogure and Akagi were two rows behind the Shoyo and Kainandai players. Sendoh is literally dancing and singing with joy. "Hiro! Oh my god, you won't believe this!" He shouted in a sing-song way. He was clapping while smiling like an idiot.

Koshino pretended to be irritated like hell by his best friend, but actually, it hurt like hell. He wanted to cry. He knows why his best friend is so happy, and it hurt like hell.

"Shut UP, Akira. People are looking at our way."

Akira did not stop, though. He only lowered down his sing-song voice. "Rukawa-kun agreed to stay with me the whole day. That is, of course, while he isn't performing. I'm so HAPPY!"

"I said hush, Akira!"

Akagi gaped at him, while Kogure's eyes widened. Ayako looked like she did not care, though. While Uozumi lectured about not having advances on public, Fukuda sighed.

He was pretty much confused on where to look. Should he look at his right, Koshino, or directly front, Jin? He wanted to be with the both of them, but Jin is fussing over Kiyota's long hair while Koshino's attention is on Sendoh.

How thick can Kiyota and Sendoh get? Can't they see that Jin and Koshino like them? Maybe because both are not vocal about their feelings. Well, is he? No, definitely not.

He had come as close as having MU with Jin, but, he lost it. Why? He didn't do anything. He let it past. Since then, their relationship was never the same again…

About Koshino, he never went closer than being a teammate. To Koshino, he was a mere teammate. That's all…

And so, in this fair, hearts continue to be broken and to be lost. Some might get mended. Rare people will find satisfaction. But, well, no one cares… because it's the fair… Everybody's supposed to enjoy it.

0o0o0

Touya got up from the chair in the café. Two minutes had passed since Kogure went outside to view the performance. Maybe he should go there too.

Of course, he wanted to see his brother dance. It's been a long time since Kaede turned his back to dancing. But, there are certain reasons why he does not want to go there.

First off, he'll see Mitsui and Kogure. After a mistake that he committed and carrying it up to the present, affecting everyone's normal lives, he is already ashamed to show his face.

Second, he has red, moist eyes. Why would he go in a public place with these eyes?

Third, a lot of people will recognize him. After the scandal he made, someone might recognize him. Kaede's life might be affected…

Touya never felt so helpless, so stupid and so confused. True, he had the brains. How could he enter Tokyo University without it? But, his decisions can never be more stupid…

He sighed as he recalled his conversation with Kogure a while ago…

(Flashback)

"What would you want to talk about, Kogure?"

"I already know that I was the cause of your break-up with Mitsui, therefore also the cause of the scandal two years before. Mitsui explained to me a while ago."

"…"

"I'd like to explain my side, Rukawa-san."

"I'm listening."

"Mitsui and I are not together. We are just friends, even up to now. In fact, I never imagined of the possibility that we are together."

"Yeah, right."

"Seriously, Rukawa-san. The scene you saw under the rain… We weren't kissing or making out or anything. It was an accident. Mitsui slipped and I was caught under. Please understand, Rukawa-san."

"Stop making me believe that you are innocent, Kogure."

"I am not making you believe that I am innocent, Rukawa-san, because I AM innocent. I only found out about this later. In fact, I never thought that the blind items in the school paper were about you and Mitsui."

"…"

"Please, Rukawa-san. I am sorry if I hurt you in any way. But I never knew anything about this since today."

"Do you mean ever since Mitsui told you that he loves you?"

"Rukawa-san…"

"You don't need to hide it, Kogure. It's obvious. He loves you, but you like someone else. His name is Akagi Takenori. Am I right?"

"R…rukawa-san…"

"As I see it, I had committed a very grave mistake. Kogure, look deep inside you. I know that you also love him. You just don't realize it because all you see is Akagi's greatness. Reflect on it."

"…I… I don't know what to say…"

"He's all yours, Kogure. I can see it in his eyes. He does not love me anymore… It hurts, I admit, but to set him free is better. I affected a lot of lives because of my mistake… And I think two years is enough."

"Rukawa-san…"

(End of Flashback)

His eyes are still moist. He didn't realize he was crying while they were talking. It was a good thing he always brings his trusty sunglasses with him.

0o0o0

"OK, guys, this is it." Mitsui said in a low voice. It was quite a surprise to see him this serious, but seeing all the other troublemakers of Shohoku high school serious… It was quite creepy.

"We all worked hard for this. We practiced all day and all night… We lost precious sleep… Today, this very moment, is the judging time. I know that all of us are still tired, but we need to get this one. Are we going to give our best today?"

"HAI!"

0o0o0

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Today, we shall start the opening ceremonies. Please take your respective seats so we can now start."

The all-purpose hall suddenly became silent. The emcee then started the program. The first performance was by the choir. Haruko wasn't the leader of the choir, yet, her voice stood out. It was very angelic…

After the performance, Ayako and Akagi clapped energetically. Uozumi noticed this. "They're very good." He commented. Akagi turned to Uozumi. "Did you see that brown-haired with the yellow sundress? She is my sister."

Uozumi 'ooh-ed'.

Ayako was still clapping. "She's really pretty, ne?"

Both the captains nodded.

After that performance, the principal had a speech. At first, everybody listened. However, as minutes passed, everybody got bored. So… look at the scenarios.

At the third row…

Fujima yawned. He is so sleepy already that he can sleep in the middle of the speech. He know that it is impolite… but…

Soon he fell asleep. His head looked for a place to lean on… which, coincidentally, was Maki's shoulders.

Hanagata was on the verge of marching towards their place and waking Fujima up. He doesn't know if he's jealous… But he is definitely angry. Why?

First off, Fujima is angry at him. Second, Fujima is flirting and being advanced upon by the captain of the other side.

Haesegawa was sleepy, too. His head landed on Toru's shoulders. If it were ordinary circumstances, he would forget his anger and stroke Haesegawa's face, but it wasn't…

Meanwhile, three seats away from them… Kiyota and Jin are both sleeping. It's a pretty nice scene to capture in a picture, but no one has the energy get their cameras and capture the moment…

No one but Fukuda… His heart captured the scene… and it hurt like hell…

0o0o0

After a few minutes, The principal was done. Everybody clapped. Not because of his speech, but because he is done. Finally. A band performed after the principal, waking everybody up. After the band was the closing performance…

What everybody was waiting for…

The dance!

0o0o0

A/N: Whatever…

We all know that I update after millenniums, so it isn't worth saying over and over again.

I changed something in the 'Wildly Idiotic' chapter… It was a slight mistake… See if you'll notice it…

Finals are coming, and yet, I spent my time updating. I know I should be doing school stuff. Finals are coming and there are two projects due this week… but the teachers know their students: we'll just cram them () 

Thank you to all those who reviewed. I really appreciated it. I wish that you will review again… Just to bug me to update… Coz it works.

Anyway, Please review. The next update might take the whole summer. Who knows, maybe I'll type the summer away…


	4. Extremely Bizarre

Title: Crazy Love Webs

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine. Britney Spears, Usher, Linkin' Park and Simple Plan are not mine, neither are their albums and their songs.

Warning/s: Foul language is present; there is also yaoi and, very rarely for Slam Dunk, some Yuri. Obviously, Miyagi and Haruko are the only "normal" people in this fanfic. There might be some twisted sense of humor…

A/N: It's the idealism, not the realism…

Summary:

Rukawa is Sendoh's crush. Sendoh is Koshino's crush. Fukuda has two crushes: Koshino and Jin. Jin likes his best friend, Kiyota, who has a thing for Maki, who had set his eyes on Fujima. Fujima, on the other hand, kept his feelings for Hanagata who has a crush on Haesegawa, who had always hid his feelings on Mitsui, who loves Kogure, who likes Akagi. Akagi likes Uozumi, who had come to like Uekusa, who likes Miyagi, who loves Ayako, who had suppressed her feelings for Haruko. Haruko had finally come to like Sakuragi, who had tried to stop his feelings for Rukawa. Try to figure out what will happen next in this crazy love web.

man, that was long

(OoOoOo) Changing of scene

(Flashback) self-explanatory

/ text / song

**Chapter four: Extremely Bizarre**

Life is like music. Everyone is made of a unique note, and when they meet, they produce tunes. Every moment; second, minute, hour, day; is like a beat; and together with the flow of life, it bonds the world with rhythm, just like the pulse of a person. The world is like a living million-year-old singer, singing her story…

However, here in the eastern part of Kanagawa, the ground is literally shaking in regular intervals… The loud stereo system of Shohoku high school is too loud. Everyone in Shohoku can hear the music loud and clear. Heck, even the houses are shaking.

Let's take a look at what is happening at the now suddenly seemingly empty fair grounds of Shohoku High School.

Oh, they're at the all-purpose hall.

/ All my people in the crowd  
Grab a partner take it down/

The stage light was opened, and it revealed 12 good-looking troublemaker boys. Some girls screeched. The principal winced. Lights went off. Doors closed. The only thing that provided light that time was the light from the stage.

/It's me against the music (Uh-huh)  
It's just me (And me)  
Yeah (Come on)  
Ho  
(Hey, Britney)  
Are you ready?  
(Uh-huh, are you)  
Uh/

The boys quickly moved to their respective positions, and then faced the audience. All the girls (except the teachers and parents) went wild. Some boys whistled. Teachers clapped.

Mitsui and Rukawa are the leaders. They are on front. Behind Mitsui and Rukawa is Tokiya, the third best dancer of the group. The others are positioned in such a way that everyone can be seen.

/And no one cares  
It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist  
To hell with stares  
The sweat is drippin' all over my face  
And no one's there  
I'm the only one dancin' up in this place  
Tonight I'm here  
Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass/

They moved in unison. They used the beat of the song as their guide, making them look wholesome, as if they were dancers in a show that went out of the TV screen.

Girls continued to shriek. Some went nearer the stage so they can take a picture of the group. It can be for the school paper, or for their scratch book, or for their snapshots collection, or for their businesses…

/I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
I wanna get in a zone  
I wanna get in a zone

If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
Tryin' to hit it, chicata  
In a minute I'mma take you on  
I'mma take you on/

Thirty percent of the audience went in front, almost directly under the stage, so they can have a better view. More and more flashing lights from the cameras appear.

The principal smiled. Maybe he did under-estimate the boys… The group is now showing off hot moves, making girls shriek louder. A teacher shrieked with them.

/All my people on the floor  
Let me see you dance (Let me see ya)  
All my people wantin' more  
Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya)

All my people round and round  
Let me see you dance (Let me see ya)  
All my people in the crowd  
Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya)/

After the chorus, the boys went to another formation. This time, Tokiya and Mitsui were the one in front. Rukawa is slightly behind them, in the middle of the two. This time, their formation is: two people at the side, and the other is in the middle, although slightly behind.

/So how would you like a friendly competition  
Let's take on the song (Let's take on the song, let's take on the song)  
It's you and me, baby, we're the music  
Time to party all night long (All night long, all night long)

We're almost there  
I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain  
My soul is bare  
My hips are movin' at a rapid pace

Can you feel it burn  
From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins  
And now's your turn  
Let me see what you got, don't hesitate

I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
I wanna get in a zone  
I wanna get in a zone

If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
Tryin' to hit it, chicata  
In a minute I'mma take you on  
I'mma take you on/

Girls shrieked louder, if ever that is still possible. Residents of the nearby village are all wearing earmuffs… Sendoh dragged Koshino near the stage. Rukawa Touya, Uekusa, Haesegawa, Hanagata and Haruko went there, too.

/All my people on the floor  
Let me see you dance (Let me see ya)  
All my people wantin' more  
Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya)

All my people round and round  
Let me see you dance (Let me see ya)  
All my people in the crowd  
Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya)/

The twelve boys parted to two, Rukawa's group and Mitsui's group. Those who know the lyrics of the song by heart 'ooh-ed'.

/Get on the floor  
Baby, lose control  
Just work your body  
And let it go/

Rukawa and Mitsui moved nearer each other, while the others continued their hot moves.

/If you wanna party  
Just grab somebody  
Hey, Britney  
We can dance all night long/

All the others stepped backwards, arising into a new formation, making them look like they are also audiences to Mitsui and Rukawa. Mitsui stepped forward, making his gap with Rukawa Kaede smaller. This angered Rukawa Touya… and made Sakuragi Hanamichi and Sendoh Akira and Haesegawa jealous.

/Hey, Britney  
You say you wanna lose control  
Come over here  
I got somethin' to show ya/

A lot of people 'ooh-ed'. Most girls rushed to the stage, almost causing a stampede. The principal's smile went wider. It's a success, for all he cared. This indicates a successful fair.

Mitsui played as Madonna, who is now challenging Rukawa Kaede. Rukawa Touya can only stare at them in surprise.

/Sexy lady  
I'd rather see you bare your soul  
If you think you're so hot  
Better show me what you got/

Mitsui and Rukawa Kaede showed their hot moves; which made every girl shriek. They looked so hot, if you'll lick them, your tongue will burn…

Mitsui mouthed the lyrics of the song, and it really looked like he was the one who is singing. When Britney's turn came, Rukawa was the one who sang.

/All my people in the crowd  
Let me see you dance  
Come on, Britney, lose control  
Watch you take it down

Get on the floor  
Baby, lose control  
Just work your body  
And let it go  
If you wanna party  
Just grab somebody  
Hey, Britney  
We can dance all night long/

All the others went back to life, continuing their dance, moving in harmony.

/All my people on the floor  
Let me see you dance (Let me see ya)  
All my people wantin' more  
Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya)  
All my people round and round

Let me see you dance (Let me see ya)  
All my people in the crowd  
Let me see you dance (I wanna see ya)/

They continued to dance, but the audience can notice that they are trying to form something.

/All my people in the crowd  
Let me see you dance  
Come on, Britney, take it down

Make the music dance  
All my people 'round and 'round  
Party all night long  
Come on, Britney, lose control  
Watch you take it down/

The all-purpose hall ROARED.

0o0o0

The backstage was in havoc. It should have been called "the place of mayhem for the diminutive chaos makers" (TPCDCM). Jackets tossed in the air, drumsticks thrown off, papers of lyrics scattered everywhere on the floor, shoes stinking off on everyone's nose… but heck, they don't care. All they can smell is VICTORY.

Everyone was screaming their asses off. They are all out of their selves. Well, who wouldn't be? They are now one step near their easy school life.

Everyone, that is, except Rukawa. Hey, what are you expecting? This is 'the' Rukawa Kaede we are talking about.

He yawned as he neared his bag, which was at the bench, together with the others' bags. He removed his jacket, folded it, and put it inside. He loosened his wet-from-sweat turtle neck. God knows how freaking HOT it is in here. Not to mention that there are some nincompoops that are releasing energies, which do turn to heat.

Who said that he didn't listen to his teachers' lectures?

He yawned again. Maybe he should take a shower while people are still busy celebrating their victory.

He grabbed an extra shirt, underwear and pants from his bag, then his bathing necessities. He'll have to meet Sendoh at the anime booth… Then he has to look for his brother so he can clarify the Touya-Mitsui-Kogure issue… All the while avoiding those girls, of course. They already multiplied, for all he knew.

He opened the door. Good, no one else is in the changing room. He stared at the two doors in front of him: the shower room for the girls, and the other for the boys. Both seem empty. Shrugging, he went on to shower.

After five minutes, an all-fresh-and-clean Rukawa Kaede went out on one of the shower rooms. 'He is all wet and tasty. Not too mention that he is naked, except for that towel on his waist…' A nasty Sakuragi thought. Sakuragi was about to take a shower, too, because of the same logic that Rukawa has; but he heard that someone else is in there.

Rukawa was about to dress up when he felt heavy eyes on him. 'That dumb ass… can he be, at least, less obvious?' he hissed to himself as he went to unfold his black shirt. Then, his eyes furrowed as he saw the shirt that he grabbed. 'What the heck is this shirt doing in my bag?' He thought, obviously distracted by the print of the shirt. If one can look clearly, he can see a dragon with three fingers. The dragon's middle finger is raised.

He pouted, but wore it. He has no choice but to wear it, right? He can't possibly go back there while he's almost naked. As he wore it, he saw another red buttoned shirt on the floor. Based from its 'not-neatly-folded' mode, it fell on the floor. Damn, these are his brother's clothes!

Who put it in his bag anyway?

Fine.

Him.

Rukawa got it. He sighed, and put it on the bench. He should wear his boxers first, because he can feel some dumb ass's eyes on his butt. As he wore his boxers, Sakuragi neared him.

"Hey, Rukawa." Sakuragi said. Rukawa chose to ignore him. He finished wearing his boxers. He was about to wear his pants when he felt hard and strong arms grab his shoulders.

"Damn it, you stupid fox, stop ignoring me for once!" Sakuragi jerked Rukawa. He pulled the fox so that they are now face-to-face. He pushed the fox to the wall.

Rukawa paled more, his eyes widened and fear went through his spine. He tried his best to pull away, but he is still tired from the dance. His strength can not be matched with Sakuragi's. If ever, it will be a one-sided match.

"Get away from me, dumb ass!" His voice was way louder than his usual tone. Sakuragi's honey eyes changed. It was suddenly filled passion and desire, instead of the usual fascia of irritation and soft adoration.

'Great, Kaede. You pushed the dumb ass too far. Now he's itching for you…' This was the first thought that entered his mind. He squirmed more, kicked here, kicked there, pulled Sakuragi's hands with all his might, but it was of no use. The dumb ass is too strong and determined.

Hanamichi firmed his grip on the fox. "Stop squirming!" However, the fox did not. Sakuragi had enough. He had to stop this fox. There was only one thing that entered his mind.

He leaned over and kissed the fox.

Rukawa was in total shock to even move or react. His eyes are wide open as he watched the dumb ass kiss him. Finally, he went back to his senses.

He kicked Sakuragi on the gut. Sakuragi writhed on the floor, holding his stomach. Rukawa knelt beside Sakuragi. He pulled the other's collar as he glared at him. "Who the fuck are you to steal my first kiss?"

Sakuragi can only smile weakly as he replied. "You've never been kissed? I may be an admirer, perhaps? Believe me, Rukawa, I'll be the only one to love you like this."

Rukawa glared. He quickly wore his pants, and then got the red shirt and his used clothes. He stormed out of the shower room. On his way out, he bumped Mitsui and his other teammates. "Hey, Rukawa, why the crossed face? All of us should be celebrating!"

Rukawa glared at the red-head on the floor. "Ask the fucking son of a bitch dumb ass."

All of them stared at the two. No one had an idea what happened.

Hanamichi only smiled in victory. Can you imagine that the heart throb of the school had never been kissed before? And, of course, the TENSAI is the fox's first kiss.

0o0o0

Rukawa wore a tiny smile on his face. Sometimes, he can't help but feel that he should've entered the drama club. He deceived Sakuragi again…

Yes, he was angry, mad, fuming, livid, furious, enraged and infuriated at the redhead for stealing a kiss, but it isn't his first kiss. If it was, the dumb ass should have been at the emergency room now.

He had to thank his brother for stealing his first kiss. Else, the dumb ass could have been his first kiss…

The idea was totally sickening.

He wiped his lips. That dumb ass… not only is his eyes honey, his lips actually taste like honey, too. Well, he saw a honey lemon candy in the dumb ass's pocket.

His brother stole his first kiss when he was still ten (Touya was fifteen). He got so angry at his brother that time. When he asked Touya what the heck was that for, Touya said "Don't you like that? You love, although in a sibling's way, your first kiss. No one else can steal our first kisses, Kaede. A lot of people are trying to get mine, and a lot of people will try to get yours."

He turned to chibi that time. Only two words entered his mind: dumb and ass. He kicked his brother in both knees, and then ran to their father. When he told his father what happened…

(Flashback)

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Mr. Rukawa, who was reading the paper that time, was surprised to hear his usually-calm son scream. A red-faced, teary eyed ten-year-old version of himself appeared in front of him. "What happened, Kaede?"

His son was trying really hard not to cry. "Daddy… Touya kissed me! He kissed me on the lips! His tongue was moving… squirming in my mouth! It's so yucky!"

Tetsuya dropped his newspaper on the floor as he stared at his son. Kaede was pouting. "What! Why…"

Kaede's red faced made him look like a ripe tomato with oyster sauce on top. "He told me he kissed me because he wants me to be his first kiss."

Tetsuya raised a brow. "What?"

Kaede continued. "He said…" Kaede mimicked his older brother's deep voice. "Don't you like that? You love, although in a sibling's way, your first kiss. No one else can steal our first kisses, Kaede. A lot of people are trying to get mine, and a lot of people will try to get yours."

Tetsuya stared at his son in surprise. Then…

3…

2…

1…

He laughed.

(End of flashback)

And, at that moment, there were only three words that registered in his mind: crazy, dumb and ass. He remembered how he cried… actually wailed in front of his father. His father had to give him new CD's in order to stop him from wailing.

Now, he is so grateful to his brother, he can buy Touya a hundred CDs. Anything he wants.

0o0o0

Mitsui went out of the backstage first. The second one to get out is Rukawa Kaede. They were like the opposite of each other. Mitsui is all happy and contented while Rukawa was crossed.

"Hey, Rukawa, our next dance is at 1:00 pm. Maybe we could celebrate a little before that, right? I would treat you and the others. See you later at the pizza booth beside the keychain booth. You can take anyone with you. Be there on 10:00 am."

Rukawa Kaede raised an eyebrow. 'I can bring anyone? Are you sure?' he thought sarcastically. He has nothing against people who are overly happy, but he is irritated to hell that time. And his sempai, who is jumpy and singing and smiling and laughing and out-of-character all of a sudden, is getting to his nerves.

"What if I take my older brother with me?"

Mitsui stopped, and then frowned at the crossed and gloomy boy behind him. "That one was good, Rukawa. No. If it were ordinary circumstances, I should have kicked you by now. But, of course, I'm in a too-happy-to-be-irritated mood today, so I won't bother you."

Rukawa "HMP-ed" and went over the anime booth.

'The hell with overly-happy people.'

0o0o0

Fujima smiled at the tanned man walking beside him. "That was wonderful, right?" Maki smiled at him, too. "Yes, it was really wonderful. I never expected that four of the five starting members of their basketball team are good at dancing."

Fujima stared at Maki in confusion. "Huh? I only saw three of them."

Maki chuckled lightly. "Well, all of the starting members of the team were there, except Akagi."

Fujima furrowed his nose. "Huh? I only saw Sakuragi, Mitsui and Rukawa." Maki raised an eyebrow at him. "Hello! Miyagi was at the front! Maybe you didn't recognize him because of his now-empty earlobe."

"He removed his earring?" Fujima was in deep thought.

In fact, he was too engrossed in his own little world that he didn't notice that there are some people heading their way to him.

0o0o0

Hanagata is too crossed to even think properly. Heck, if an innocent chicken was crossing his way, he could've killed it or skinned it alive. It is such a good thing that Haesegawa, his second best friend and his crush, is always there to guide his bewildered mentality.

"Toru, calm down, will you? Why are you so angry with Kenji?" He asked, pulling his best friend's arm. All Toru wanted to do was to box Fujima, 'just in case he will come back to his senses'.

Toru inhaled a large amount of air. He then adjusted his glasses. He smiled at the boy beside him. "Maybe I should forget our problem with Kenji for a while, ne, Haesegawa?"

The boy smiled. "There is no problem with him, Toru. Yes, you better forget him right now. We have the all day to enjoy. After Shohoku high school's fair, then maybe you should confess your feelings to Kenji."

Toru's sleeve fell. "What?"

Haesegawa chuckled lightly. "Oh, c'mon, Toru! Don't deny it! You like him." Toru stared at Haesegawa. Did he really look like he likes Fujima? He is just concerned for his best friend.

Haesegawa tapped Toru's shoulder. "The two of you look good together. You'll make a good pair." Toru gasped. "You mean… you have nothing against…"

Haesegawa smiled. "Yes, I have nothing against homosexuals and bisexuals. Why would I? I'm a bi, too. You remember Mitsui from Shohoku high, right? I like him. I stalked on him once…"

Toru can do nothing but gasp. He had always hesitated telling Haesegawa how he felt because he thought Haesegawa is straight…

Somehow, this is becoming a good day.

0o0o0

"Hi, Fujima-san and Maki-san!" A chirpy female voice greeted them. Maki turned to the owner of the voice, but Fujima is still thinking how Miyagi looked like.

"Hi. Ayako, right?" Maki said as he reached out to shake hands with Ayako. However, he felt heavy eyes on his back. It was Miyagi. "Uh… Hi, Miyagi."

Ayako took Maki's hand. "It was nice you came here, Maki-san. Enjoy the fair!" Miyagi took Maki's hand from Ayako. "Yes, of course, they will enjoy the fair! Right Maki-san?"

Miyagi was giving Maki a tight handshake, a very tight handshake at that. "Miyagi, I would like to continue this handshake more, but your grip is too tight…"

Just then, a paper fan made its way to Miyagi's skull. "Miyagi! Don't be like that! They are our visitors!" Ayako said as she slapped the paper fan to Miyagi's head four more times.

Maki can only stare at them in disbelief. "Eh… Ayako, you can stop hitting poor Miyagi now. I'm pretty sure he already understands what you want to say." Kogure said as he tried to stop Ayako.

"This is not a POOR boy!" Ayako said as she continued hitting Miyagi's head. Maki smiled, then elbowed Fujima. "Hey, Fujima, Miyagi's here."

Fujima turned to Maki's direction. True enough, Miyagi removed his earring. "Ah… Hi, Ayako and Miyagi. Good morning."

Ayako stopped hitting Miyagi. "Oh, for a while I thought you were asleep…" Fujima only smiled at the comment. "No, Ayako, I wasn't asleep. Can anybody sleep while standing up?"

Ayako and company, namely Kogure and Miyagi, can only chuckle in reply. "Yes, Fujima-san. We know someone who could sleep while standing, walking, and cycling."

Fujima and Maki both stared at them. Just then, a familiar voice shouted. "Hey, Miyagi! Look, I got the game! Splinter Cell Pandora Tomorrow!"

Miyagi almost jumped. "You got it?" He ran to the direction of their three-point shooter. "Heck, can I borrow that?" "Sure, just go to my house anytime, but not this week."

"OK! Yippee!"

Mitsui finally saw who they were talking to. "Maki and Fujima? Oh, you guys are here…" Kogure only chuckled at Mitsui. "Hisashi, of course they're here." Fujima and Maki smiled at Mitsui.

"Did you guys like our number?" He asked their visitor. "Of course, Mitsui. It's great!" Fujima complimented. Maki nodded in approval. Then, he turned to Ayako. "I still don't understand what you were saying a while ago, Ayako."

Ayako chuckled. "Forget about it, Maki-san."

Kogure extended an offer. "Would you guys like to come with us?"

0o0o0

"Let's get out of here, Rukawa-kun." Sendoh commented as he felt heavy eyes on them. Of course, there were the fan girls in the distance, stalking on Rukawa. Rukawa shrugged as he led the way to the comfort room. Sendoh followed.

"Are you always stalked on?" Akira asked his companion.

'Yes, and I know who stalk on me regularly. Including you.' Kaede can only reply in his thoughts. However, he did not voice it out.

"About your number, Rukawa-kun… It was great!" Akira exclaimed. After getting no reaction, he pouted. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Rukawa shrugged. "Like?"

Akira only shrugged. "No, forget it. Hey, you know what, we can not enjoy the fair if your fans are always stalking on you. What if you change, so that they can't identify you?"

Rukawa raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Akira got his hair gel. "This."

0o0o0

"Hey, Fukuda, got no one to spend the day with?" A familiar voice asked Fukuda. Fukuda turned to the owner of the voice. It was Koshino. He neared Fukuda, who was sitting near the burger booth. Fukuda nodded in reply.

Koshino sat in front of Fukuda. "One burger, please." He said to the student taking care of the booth. "What burger will it be? We have…"

"Plain." He said as he gave the money to the student. The student smiled as he told the others in the 'kitchen' to make a plain burger. Koshino nudged Fukuda. "Hey, where are your assistants?"

Fukuda stared at him like he was crazy. "I don't have any assistants." Koshino pouted. "You know what I mean. Those three children who seem to follow you everywhere." Fukuda shrugged. "They have stuff to do."

Koshino nodded. He watched Fukuda eat his burger for a while.

"Here's your burger and your change, sir. Have a nice meal." The student said as he handed Koshino his burger with a tissue

Koshino and Fukuda sat across each other, eating their burger. At long last, they finished their burgers. Koshino stood up. He threw his tissue in the garbage bin. "Do you want to go with me, Fukuda? Sendoh left me for Rukawa." Fukuda stood up as he threw his tissue to the garbage bin, too. "Yes."

0o0o0

A smile is comforting, yes, but a certain redhead's isn't. A crooked grin can barely be called a smile. But, it can still be called a "smile", and a smile can attract a lot of people, including a brown-haired girl named Akagi Haruko.

"Hi, Hanamichi." Haruko suddenly appeared in front of Hanamichi. He waved to the girl in front of him. "Good morning, Haruko-san!" Hanamichi answered in a sing-song way. "How are you today, Haruko-san! Is Haruko-san alright?"

Haruko giggled. "Yes, Hanamichi, I was alright. But my friends left me… and I have no one to spend the fair with… Would you accompany me for the fair?" She asked as she smiled pleadingly to Hanamichi.

Hanamichi gulped. How can he taunt Rukawa with Haruko-san around? But, nevertheless, he wants to spend a day with Haruko-san… But…

And now, this is the question where his mind remains restless. Who does he like? Haruko-san or the kitsune?

"Hanamichi, are you alright?" Haruko asked as she waved a hand in front of him. Hanamichi was surprised, yes, but he won't show this to Haruko… "Yes, this genius will accompany you in today's fair!"

0o0o0

The crowd is getting thicker and thicker by the minute. It's getting hotter and hotter by the minute, too, and a certain hotheaded teen-age boy is really getting moodier and grumpier as each second passed. His companion, who can feel this change, then spoke up in order to prevent an 'eruption'. "Let's go outside the school for a while."

Koshino was really crossed. "OK, we better go out. God knows how hot it is in here." They made their way out the school.

Yes, the noise can still be heard, but it is more peaceful out here. The people are all busy in the Shohoku high school. There were a lot of background noises heard: the voices of the people inside, the screams of the people who rode the scary ride, the loud stereo playing "In the End" by Linkin' Park, and other noises too indistinguishable and unimaginable to be clearly defined.

Fukuda sighed. He can't see Jin from here… but heck, Koshino is here, so it's alright.

Koshino sighed, too. Not because of Jin, though, but because of Akira. Fukuda is fine to be with, but he wants to be with Akira. However, Akira is with his forever, undying crush, Rukawa Kaede.

Akira sees him as a best friend… just a best friend. 'Maybe that will remain as it is forever… Just like that…' Koshino was in a very deep thought that he did not notice that his tears are flowing and Fukuda is looking his way.

"Here." Fukuda offered a clean hanker chief. Koshino looked at his companion. He blushed, but nevertheless, accepted the hanker chief offered. Fukuda sighed. "It's Sendoh, isn't it?"

Koshino was taken aback. "How…" 'How did he know about that?' Fukuda shrugged. "I just observed."

A dozen more teardrops and Koshino's eyes will get red. He smiled bitterly. "That's weird, right, Fukuda? My best friend did not notice that, and yet, you did. I had always 'liked' Akira since we were in junior high…"

Koshino sighed. "Am I suppressing what I feel too much? Or is it that Akira's numb?"

Fukuda slipped his hands to Koshino's shoulder. "I'm just observant."

Koshino can never be more surprised at Fukuda's gestures . "You…"

"Yes." Fukuda did not let Koshino continue. He pulled Koshino in a deep kiss, explaining to him everything that's unspoken for a long time.

0o0o0

In the shadows…

"I'll check that!"

0o0o0

Nine thirty a.m., Shohoku high fair grounds.

The sun is radiating heat like hell. A lot of things are happening. Some people bought some drinks, while others were eating snacks. Most Shohoku high school seniors are on the booths. Some are still going around the booths, and others are on the rides. Their screams can be heard clearly. A considerable number of people are running because the jail booth announced that all people wearing sandals will be jailed.

However, there are two certain people who do not look like they are going out of the comfort room soon. "What. Did. You. Do?" A fox was glaring at the reflection of the broom head beside him.

Akira ignored the question. "I changed how you look, of course. Your fans are crazy… they'll follow you around."

Kaede was, again, furious, mad, enraged, livid, angry, and irritated. "I never wanted to be a porcupine, you dolt." He slapped Akira's hands away from his now-porcupine-like-hair.

Akira was not the type to take seriously what Rukawa did. "I'm sorry about that… It's supposed to look like mine, but your hair is too thick and heavy, so it ended up like a porcupine… Hey, Rukawa-kun, don't be angry! You'll thank me for this, because for once, you can explore the fair grounds without the ache of stalkers. They'll never identify you now."

Rukawa sighed. This dumb ass here has a point, but… "I…"

"Don't be angry…" Akira said as he gave Rukawa one of his best smiles. Rukawa turned away, hiding his blush.

"That's alright, I guess. This is your shirt, right?" Akira said, giving the red buttoned shirt to Rukawa. "Wear it above your current shirt. Don't button it…"

Rukawa did as told. He stared at his reflection again. He blushed. "I'm not going out."

Akira laughed. "Oh, yes you are. How can you enjoy the fair if you stay here? Here are some eyeglasses, just in case you don't really want anyone to recognize you."

Rukawa literally snatched the glasses away from Sendoh. He quickly wore them.

"There, Rukawa-kun. No one can recognize you now."

Rukawa 'HMP'-ed as he marched his way out of the comfort room.

0o0o0

"Umm… Ayako-san, what fast food chains did your school invite?" Fujima asked nicely. Truth be told, he's already starving. "Well, a lot, I guess. Hungry, Fujima-san?" Fujima smiled. "Yeah, actually."

Ayako led the way to the pizza booth. "Mitsui told us to meet at the pizza booth… Maybe we could eat there while we wait for him."

Maki, who was looking at different booths, turned to Ayako. "Where did he go, anyway?" Ayako shrugged. "He probably met some old friends."

"With Kogure?"

Ayako quickly turned her head to her right, where Kogure was walking a while ago. "He also went with Mitsui?" She asked Miyagi. Miyagi shrugged. "I don't know… Those two had been acting weird since we practiced to Rukawa's house."

Fujima smiled a knowing smile. He noticed that too. "Just let them, Ayako-san. Might be personal." Ayako shrugged.

When they neared the pizza booth, they saw a familiar face. "Sendoh?" Miyagi asked, surprised to see him alone. "I thought you're meeting Rukawa-kun today."

Akira just laughed. The teenager beside him just shrugged. When Miyagi asked once again, Akira laughed more. This, of course, annoyed him.

"Why you…" Miyagi was about to kick the laughing broom head had not Ayako held his arm. "Rukawa? What the…?" Ayako asked, surprised.

She neared the teenager with eyeglasses. "That's you, right?"

Rukawa glared at her. "No." Ayako giggled. "You… you…" She laughed. All Rukawa can do is glare at her.

Fujima neared them. "Oh, Rukawa-kun, avoiding stalkers and fans?" Rukawa blushed, and then nodded. Fujima just smiled. Maki sat with them. "This pizza booth is nicer than the burger booth, right?"

Miyagi answered. "Yeah, of course. Those section 8 and 9 sophomores do not know anything about arranging seats." Fujima stood up and ordered. "One Hawaiian and a supreme pizza, please."

The sophomore smiled and told the others what was ordered.

Ayako, at last, stopped laughing. "Hey, Rukawa-kun, could you try smiling? That frown you are wearing right now doesn't suit your new look." She teased. Rukawa ignored her and continued eating his pizza.

Akira laughed at him, too. "How do you like Rukawa's new look, Ayako-san?" Ayako laughed with Akira again. "I'm so speechless. I never knew you could convince him to dress up like that."

Rukawa glared at her. Again.

0o0o0

"Mitsui…"

"I know… I know, Kogure. You like him more than you like me. That's why…" Mitsui sighed. He tried to stop his tears from flowing, but heck, they won't.

"You don't understand, Mitsui-kun!" Kogure exclaimed. "I liked him, right, but Rukawa-san helped me sort things out."

Mitsui's eyes bulged. "Rukawa? Touya? You talked to him?"

Kogure continued, ignoring Mitsui's question. "I now know why I don't want to be with you… because I also feel the same way. I'm afraid, I guess. Besides, we are both boys. This is abnormal… weird… not supposed to be!"

Mitsui pinned Kogure to the wall. "Stop it, Kogure! Just answer me: Do you love me too?"

Kogure bit his lip, so Mitsui can not hear his sobs. He turned his gaze to the floor, not wanting to meet Mitsui's eyes. Mitsui held Kogure's chin, forcing Kogure to look at his eyes. "Answer me, Kogure!"

"…"

"KOGURE!"

"Yes!" Kogure screamed, pushing Mitsui away. Mitsui stumbled backwards, but his left foot supported his weight so he did not fall to the ground. Kogure ran away from Mitsui. He was aiming to get downstairs, where there are a lot of people. There, Mitsui can not ask him these questions. However, Mitsui can run faster than Kogure.

Mitsui caught Kogure's left hand. Kogure tried to pull it away, but Mitsui's grip is strong.

In one quick fluid motion, he pulled both Kogure's hands and pulled him in a deep kiss.

0o0o0

In the shadows, yet again…

"I'll check that!"

0o0o0

A/N:

Yes, I know, it was a pretty long time since I updated.

Other people's so-called romances, if it is even romantic, is coming up in the next chapter.

Do you guys think it is even romantic? I think that, because of too many pairings and happenings, I can barely concentrate on the romantic scenes. It's hard to do it all in one.

Oh, before I forget… I know that Me against the Music is a little too feminine for them to dance… It took me four chapters to realize…

I accept flames, yes, I have nothing against them, but I would highly appreciate it if you can tell me what's wrong without flaming me…

As I said a while ago, it's the idealism, not the realism.


	5. Foolishly Eccentric

Title: Crazy Love Webs

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine. Britney Spears, Usher, Linkin' Park and Simple Plan are not mine, neither are their albums and their songs.

Warning/s: Foul language is present; there is also yaoi and, very rarely for Slam Dunk, some Yuri. Obviously, Miyagi and Haruko are the only "normal" people in this fanfic. There might be some twisted sense of humor…

A/N: It's the idealism, not the realism…

Summary:

Rukawa is Sendoh's crush. Sendoh is Koshino's crush. Fukuda has two crushes: Koshino and Jin. Jin likes his best friend, Kiyota, who has a thing for Maki, who had set his eyes on Fujima. Fujima, on the other hand, kept his feelings for Hanagata who has a crush on Haesegawa, who had always hid his feelings on Mitsui, who loves Kogure, who likes Akagi. Akagi likes Uozumi, who had come to like Uekusa, who likes Miyagi, who loves Ayako, who had suppressed her feelings for Haruko. Haruko had finally come to like Sakuragi, who had tried to stop his feelings for Rukawa. Try to figure out what will happen next in this crazy love web.

(Man! That was long)

(OoOoOo) Changing of scene

(Flashback) self-explanatory

/ text / song

**Chapter five: Foolishly Eccentric**

A lot of people say that laughter is the best medicine. It makes the soul younger. It is said that an uncontrollable fit of laughter is healthy to the body. If our outer body is exercised through jogging, then the inner body is exercised through laughing. When one hears laughter, he or she can't help but smile, or in other cases, laugh too. It uplifts a depressed soul…

However, this laughter that a certain monkey is producing is certainly NOT the best medicine. It is damned irritating to everyone unknowing around him, especially to the one he's laughing at.

"Damn you, you stupid long-haired monkey!" Another monkey exclaimed at him. Other people around him laughed at him too, though. This, of course, irritated the monkey more.

Haruko smiled as she hugged Hanamichi. "Calm down, Hanamichi-kun." Hanamichi blushed as he felt Haruko hug his waist. He rubbed his nape. "Whatever you say, Haruko-san!"

Jin laughed as he put his elbow on Kiyota's right shoulder. "Stop that now, Kiyota. This is their school." Kiyota pouted at him. "You are laughing too, Jin-san!"

Jin continued to laugh. "At least it's a comforting laugh, Kiyota, not like yours." teased the boy beside him.

Uekusa is also laughing, while Akagi is already giving his sister and Hanamichi "the looks". Well, what kind of brother will not be irritated to see his one and only sister hugging a useless troublemaker monkey at a public place?

Uozumi laughed with Uekusa. He isn't really the type to laugh at such stupidity… but if Uekusa finds it funny, then maybe he should, too.

Hanagata shook his head while Haesegawa laughed with the others, too. Hanamichi is still in a raging fit when they saw five familiar people at the pizza booth.

"Guys!" A shout stopped Sakuragi's raging fit for a while. He turned and saw Miyagi. Seeing Miyagi only brought one thought in his mind. 'Maybe Ryo-chin knows where the fox is.' He ran to their side. Beside him, Haruko also ran. Jin, Kiyota, Hanagata and Haesegawa followed.

"I thought I'll never find you in this jungle, Sakuragi." Miyagi said as he tapped Sakuragi's back a little too harshly. Sakuragi almost tripped to Rukawa's foot, but he controlled his fall, therefore landing at Ayako's lap.

"What are you doing there!" Ayako and Miyagi both asked accusingly. Sakuragi opened his eyes, only to see Ayako's and Miyagi's raging eyes.

The next thing that they saw was a desperate-to-escape red monkey being chased by a paper-fan-girl and a muffin-head.

The group had different reactions, but all of them chose to ignore the chase. To Shohoku members, it wasn't something new to be excited at. To members of the other teams, however, they already saw a lot of Shohoku basketball team's pranks on court… so seeing them like that off-court isn't really surprising…

Just amusing…

"Geez, Akagi-san, you guys sure are very energetic!" Sendoh commented as he watched Ayako and Miyagi chase Sakuragi. Uozumi sighed. "How can you keep up with them?"

Akagi sighed. "Don't ask." Uozumi decided that he better not ask. He made the right option.

"So, Akira, I thought you were meeting Rukawa today. Where is he?" Uozumi asked when he noted that Akira is alone.

This made Hanamichi stop. The mention of 'Rukawa' is something he can not miss… but Rukawa meeting that stupid Sendoh isn't something he would be glad for.

He looked at Sendoh's direction, and saw that the broom head is alone… except someone who has porcupine hair.

For that moment, it seemed that the monkey forgot that two angry people were chasing him.

"Caught you!" Both shouted as they gave Hanamichi strong kicks and tough paper fan blows.

(Back to the pizza booth)

Akira smiled. The porcupine boy beside him sighed. Fujima laughed, while Maki ignored the question and just continued eating his pizza.

Uozumi, Akagi, Haruko, Hanagata, Jin, Kiyota and Haesegawa only stared at the four of them. Just then, Ayako and Miyagi, who were finally satisfied beating Sakuragi up, stepped in the pizza booth.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ayako asked when she noticed the 'what's-going-on' air around the people who were at the pizza booth. Uozumi shrugged. One glance at Akira and she understood what was going on. "Were you looking for Rukawa?" She asked Akagi.

Akagi nodded. He noted that Ayako has this playful tone. Ayako just laughed. "Hey, Rukawa, a lot of people sure aren't recognizing you. Nice job, Akira!" She said, throwing a high-five to Akira. Akira laughed lightheartedly and threw Ayako the high-five she was asking for.

Haruko looked around her. "I don't see Rukawa-kun anywhere, Ayako-san." She said when she made sure she had looked at every angle from where she stood. Ayako smiled. Akira placed an arm at the guy beside him. "Haruko, right? Well, Haruko, here he is."

Hanagata strained his eyes beneath his glasses. Haesegawa was about to the same, but he realized that if he squinted, he can not see anything. Akagi's, Jun's, Haruko's, Kiyota's, Jin's and Uekusa's eyes bulged.

Kiyota gasped. "Are you kidding us? That guy is Rukawa?" He pointed an accusing finger at Akira. Rukawa sighed. "do'aho." It was the only word he needs to say in order for the people around him to recognize him.

After a second of sudden silence, the pizza booth was suddenly filled with unbelieving shouts. "Rukawa! What the hell are you doing, dressed up like that? Do you have a fever?" Akagi asked, his jaws dropping to the ground.

Kiyota gasped. Hanagata can only hang his jaws loosely.

Rukawa groaned. "I'm not sick." He said in a monotone. His irritation level can only increase. Damn that broom head. He is against being dressed up like this, but why did he agree?

As if to answer him, a smiling face popped in front of him. "We were thinking of keeping stalkers away." Akira said as he turned to Kaede to ask for his approval.

Kaede shrugged and nodded. Oh, yes, he remembers why he agreed. The smile in his face is just too charming to reject.

Kiyota mocked him. "Why would someone stalk on a useless walking block of ice?" He asked the indignant fox.

Rukawa glared at him, and then turned away, so he will not be irritated by the stupid monkey's face. However, he might get angrier with what he is going to see.

Sakuragi made his way to the pizza booth. His gaze and Rukawa's gaze met for quite a few seconds. Blue icy orbs met red fiery orbs…

Sakuragi blushed, up to the point that his face is as red as his hair. He was the first one to pull away. He turned his gaze to the others.

Sakuragi was met by three glares (Rukawa, Ayako, and Miyagi) and the others' sympathetic looks. "Hey, Sakuragi-kun, are you alright?" Sendoh asked the red monkey, whose body is covered with blacks and blues who had just stepped in.

Sakuragi could only glare at his rival. Sendoh continued smiling. This, of course, irritated Sakuragi more.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked Sendoh. His blood is boiling from what seems to be jealousy. Akira had a question mark in his head. "Why, Sakuragi-kun? Don't you like to see me?" He asked, obviously hurt.

Sakuragi glared at him more intensely. "Who would be glad to see you?" He asked. Just then, a well-hated paper fan made a harsh contact with his skull.

"OUCH!"

Sakuragi turned around, just to see Ayako with a menacing glare. "Where are your manners?" She asked. Sakuragi can see that her glare is threatening. Ayako was followed by another feminine, but sweet, voice. "Be polite, Sakuragi." Haruko said.

Hanamichi rubbed the spot at his head where Ayako hit him. "But…"

'I can't possibly tell Haruko-san why I did that…'

"It's alright, Haruko and Ayako-san. I guess Sakuragi isn't exactly happy seeing me… I'll just go outside the school grounds." Sendoh smiled sadly.

Rukawa and the others could only watch as Sendoh stood up from where he was sitting. They can not do anything, because their voices seemed to have been stuck. Except two people in the group, that is. Sakuragi can laugh silently while Rukawa…

"Why did you do that?" His voice was laced with anger. Sakuragi sneered. "Why are you staring at me like that, fox? Do you want to have another one?" Sakuragi smiled as he touched his lips.

No one seemed to understand what Sakuragi said but Rukawa. He glared at Sakuragi intensely. "Shut up!" He almost shouted. Everyone was surprised at the sudden change in Rukawa's usual monotone.

Kaede stood up from his seat. He knows that he should follow Akira.

However, when he was about to go out of the booth to follow Akira, Sakuragi suddenly held his wrist tightly. "Let go." He said coldly.

Sakuragi teased. "Why would I?"

"I said let go." He said, his voice getting a little louder. Akagi was giving them the reprimanding looks, but they can not be sensitive to it by now. A lot of things 'more important' are going on.

Sakuragi sneered. "Make me." He said. He leaned over the fox. He was about to kiss him… but Kaede will not fall for a trick twice.

He punched Sakuragi straight on the nose, and then he ran to follow Akira.

0o0o0

Sakuragi could only stare longingly at the retreating figure. The fox, so far, had not been reacting positively with his advances. Now, the fox is siding up with the smiley from the other team!

"Sakuragi, are you alright?" Haruko asked. Some people might think that she's a little too naïve and clueless, but she perfectly understood what happened a while ago. Sakuragi tried to kiss Rukawa.

Sakuragi nodded, and gritted his teeth with pain. His nose might have been broken, if he wasn't able to dodge a little. He held his nose tightly.

Everyone in the booth was surprised. Almost none of them could react properly.

"What were you thinking of?" Miyagi asked, his voice rising a little. He was surprised with what happened a while ago. True, Sakuragi can be a little too impolite, but he is not that harshly impolite. Another thing that surprised him was when Rukawa sided up with Sendoh, his rival.

But none of these can match his surprise when Sakuragi tried to kiss Rukawa.

Miyagi has this question in his mind. He likes to ask Sakuragi "Are you gay?", but maybe not in front of the members of the other teams.

This is also the same question that the two Akagi's would like to ask him. But of course… It will be shame on the team.

"Would you like me to accompany you to the clinic, Hanamichi?" Ryota just said. Maybe he can pick a conversation with him while they are going to the clinic.

Sakuragi stood up. "No, Ryo-chin, I can go there by myself." He simply said.

All the people in the pizza booth, including the unknowing second years who are guarding it and a certain man who was observing them, only stared at the rejected figure.

Miyagi sighed. He ran after the red monkey.

0o0o0

Akira sighed. What made him go to this fair anyway? Rukawa doesn't look pleased with being with him. He even looks irritated. And then… Maybe the Shohoku people are just being nice with him… But in truth, they're really irritated with seeing him…

Maybe he really should go back to Ryonan now.

He sighed as his feet touched the concrete outside the Shohoku campus. It's quieter out there, but the noise of the fair can still be heard. There was the "I'm just a kid" song from Simple Plan. There were a lot of shouts, laughter, and some other sounds that you can usually hear at a fair.

He had never been so confused before. He never did anything wrong to Sakuragi… why would Sakuragi say such words to him?

Just then, a low voice made him turn to his back. "Sendoh." The voice called out. Sendoh knew that voice. He turned around and saw Rukawa running after him. "Rukawa-kun!" He exclaimed.

Rukawa stopped running when he was four feet away from Akira. He paused a little so he can catch his breath.

"Umm… Rukawa-kun… Why did you follow me? Go back inside; you might be able to enjoy more with them." He said, smiling facedly. However, that kind of smile isn't the kind that will fool Kaede.

"Don't mind what that monkey said." He said in his usual monotone. Akira sighed. "But, you know what, he's right. I don't think you guys are exactly happy to see me. I mean, I came from the rival team…"

He was cut off by Rukawa. "What the fuck are you mumbling about there?" He snapped, stopping Akira. Akira sighed. "Well, you don't seem to be enjoying in my company." He said a little too straight forward than what he was planning to say.

Rukawa raised an eyebrow at him. He turned to the school gate, and motioned Akira to go with him. "That's what you think." He said.

0o0o0

Touya sighed as he stood up. Why didn't Kaede tell him?

Just then, his phone rang. Touya fished for it in his pocket. "Hello?"

"Touya, this is me, Mariko. Where are you? You promised me you'll take me to Shohoku School fair." A flirting voice was on the other line. Touya can sigh inwardly. He forgot about that.

"OK, Mariko. I'll get you. Where are you?" He replied. His voice is nonchalant, but Mariko can care less.

"I'm at our house. I've been, like, waiting for you since seven am."

"OK, OK, I'm sorry. I'm going there now."

He sighed with great relief. Mariko's flirty voice is beginning to hurt his ears. That is the "it's-time-to-break-up" sign. Hmm… when should he break up with Mariko? Besides, there is already a new girl who is flirting with him. The girl's cute…

He began to walk to the parking lot when he remembered what happened a while ago.

The boy who tried to kiss Kaede a while ago is not with the group of the teenagers now. He must have gone to the clinic, since Kaede's punch was too strong to be ignored.

He can feel his blood boil, but he better stay calm.

He calmly started his way to the clinic.

0o0o0

Akagi and the others, who were left at the pizza booth, could only stare at the man who walked across them. He is so much like Rukawa: The aura, the confidence, the eyes, the hair, the 'calm and composed' look… it's all in him.

The said man (who is actually just nineteen years old), glanced at them for a second, and then went to his destination.

"Do you know him, Akagi-san?" Kiyota asked Akagi. Akagi nodded. "His name is Rukawa Touya."

Ayako gasped at Akagi. "You know Rukawa's brother?" She asked.

Akagi gasped. "That is Rukawa's brother?" He asked Ayako, his eyes starting to get larger because of surprise. Ayako rolled her eyes. "Yes, Akagi-sempai. Didn't you notice that they have the same surname?" She asked in an as-a-matter-of-fact way. "Besides, we often see the two of them at the grocery store together."

Akagi gasped. "That Rukawa Touya studied here in Shohoku." He told Ayako. "He was the leader of the school dance troupe."

Fujima smiled. "No wonder Rukawa-kun dances great."

Hanagata gasped. "I didn't know that jock Rukawa Kaede is related to playboy Rukawa Touya." Maki gasped with Hanagata. "Why didn't I notice that?" Uozumi sighed. "Well, I once thought that it's coincidental."

Kiyota wrinkled his nose. "Who is that Rukawa Touya guy?" He is irritated that this Rukawa Touya is very famous among his seniors.

Jin smiled at him mildly. "He is the greatest playboy Kanagawa ever saw. He is also a dancer for a famous TV show. Very famous among girls…"

Kenji sighed. "He has the biggest fan base here in Kanagawa. He has the largest record of 15 girlfriends in two months."

Akagi winced. "That's what made him oh-so-famous. I can't believe that he was my goody-two-shoe classmate when we were in Junior High School."

Uozumi raised an eyebrow at Akagi. "That Rukawa Touya bad boy was a goody-two-shoe?"

Akagi nodded. "Yes. The type who is always the top of the class… Straight A+… You get the idea. How else on Earth could he have entered Tokyo U?"

Kenji sighed. "I had always envied that guy…"

Uozumi gasped. "Something must have happened… Why did he suddenly become a playboy?"

Akagi blushed. "When we were first years here in Shohoku, he transferred to another school…"

Fujima, who is so intrigued, leaned forward so he can hear Akagi. "Why? What happened?"

Just then, Kogure and Mitsui entered the booth. "Hi, guys! So, what's up with the straight faces?" Mitsui asked. Kogure just smiled. "I see that a lot of people from other schools are here. I do hope you guys have fun in our fair."

Jin smiled at Kogure. "We do, Kogure-san."

Mitsui nudged Akagi. "Hey, Akagi, what's up?" Akagi paled. "Uh… nothing…"

Kiyota, however, is interested in knowing who Touya is. "Hey, Mitsui-san, do you know who Rukawa Touya is?" He asked.

Mitsui and Kogure paled. Everyone in the booth noticed it. "Why did you ask, moron? I believe he is none of your business." Mitsui glared at Kiyota. Kogure is still pale, but he knows that he should be polite to their visitors.

"Well, Kiyota-san, he was Mitsui's best friend when they were in first year, before Touya transferred to an international school." He said politely.

Kiyota rubbed his chin. "Why aren't you friends now?"

Kogure sweat dropped. Akagi blushed harder. Mitsui glared at Kiyota. "We had some misunderstanding, OK? Now shut your damned trap."

Mitsui went to the direction of the counter. "Hey! Three pizzas: Two Supreme and a Ham and Cheese."

"It's already 10 am. Where's Rukawa?" He asked Ayako.

Ayako sneered. "Rukawa Touya or Rukawa Kaede?" So far, Ayako already has an idea on what happened two years ago.

Mitsui glared at her. "I mean Rukawa Kaede. And oh, where is Hanamichi?" He asked her.

Ayako bit her lower lip. "Well, something happened before you got here. Sakuragi ended up in the clinic, accompanied by Ryota, and Rukawa went after Sendoh."

Kogure frowned. "Huh? I don't get it."

Fujima sighed. "I think you better not "get" it, Kogure-san." Hanagata and Maki only nodded.

Kogure only stared at Akagi questioningly. Akagi sighed. "It's a long story, Kogure."

Mitsui handed Kogure one supreme pizza, and then ate his own. "I promised those three idiots something… But it seems like they're unavailable."

Ayako smiled. "I guess so, too. You know what, Mitsui-sempai?" She asked while wearing a mischievous grin on her lips. Mitsui raised an eyebrow at her. "What is it, Ayako?"

"Rukawa Touya was here a while ago."

Mitsui glared at her. "I know."

0o0o0

He walked silently as he neared his target. When he saw his target talking with someone, he walked faster. He bumped his target in the shoulder.

His target went crashing down the floor. His injured nose was the first one to touch the floor.

His target cursed. When his target looked up, he smiled a mocking smile. "Oh, sorry."

He then continued his way to the parking lot. However, luck was not with him today.

"OHMYGOD! Rika, look! That's Rukawa Touya, right?" A shriek pierced through the already noisy fair. Rukawa Touya stopped walking. He felt the hair at his nape stand up. Chills ran down his spine. Only two words ran through his brain. 'Oh, shit.'

He was not mistaken. When he looked at his back, there was a mob of crazy fan girls at his back.

Oh, joy.

0o0o0

Mitsui sighed. Two hours had passed, and yet he still can not understand anything going on at the booth. Except, maybe, that Rukawa Touya was here and that some people in the booth already have an idea about him and Touya already. Bad thing, if you'll ask him. But everyone should have known that already, especially Ayako.

To make things worse, Miyagi's already back at the booth. Even though there was this worried look on his face, he was already teasing him after he heard the whole story, which Ayako gladly told him.

Fujima laughed. "Don't get me wrong, Mitsui, but I seriously never thought that you can not be close with Touya Rukawa." Then, his smile became like that of Ayako's. "Let alone being close to him in a special way." He said. Ayako smiled at Kenji. Kenji smiled back. All the others are wearing the same grin, except the two Akagi's and Kogure, who were blushing, and Mitsui, who was really losing it.

"I don't get you wrong, Fujima, but I'd prefer that you keep you mouth shut from all those side comments that are unnecessary." He simply said. He 'HMP'-Ed and continued massacring his poor pizza. Kogure can only chew his pizza.

Ayako is difficult to handle when she is in her teasing mode. "I believe all side comments are unnecessary, Mitsui-san." She said.

Kogure stifled a giggle. He knew better than laughing at an annoyed Mitsui. Kiyota, however, did not know any better. He laughed. A vein is popping out of Mitsui's forehead. However, Maki sensed that Mitsui is getting a little too annoyed. He punched Kiyota's head.

"What did you do that for, Maki-san?" He asked. Kiyota rubbed the throbbing side of his head, exactly where Maki had punched. Maki groaned. 'Is he that dense?' However, Kiyota was still asking for an explanation. And, Maki also noted that there was a hurt look on Kiyota's eyes… but, it might be just his imagination or whatsoever.

He shrugged at him. "This is their school, Kiyota. Be nice to them." He said. Kiyota pouted. It looked like the same childish pout that a child will give when someone gets his candy, but if Maki will only look deeper in his eyes, he can see that there is something more than a childish pout. There is something more than that, something more meaningful than just being scolded.

Unfortunately, Maki did not see a hint of it, even just a shadow. Jin, however, saw it. And, at that same minute, two hearts were broken.

Others were oblivious to what was happening between the three. They were enjoying too much in torturing Mitsui to even take note of unnoticeable things like what had happened.

"Yeah, I guess Maki's right. We should be nice and respectful to Mitsui-san here because he is from this school." Kenji said. Uozumi smiled a little, but hid it behind his hanker chief. Jin just smiled and nodded his head. Ayako openly laughed. Maki smiled.

"Fujima, I guess that you can call me Shin-ichi." Maki said. Fujima smiled. "Are you sure? Then, I guess you can also call me Kenji."

Suddenly, there were hoots and whistles and other noises in the booth. People passing by suddenly looked at the pizza booth.

Mitsui laughed after he whistled. Miyagi is near to laughing, but he stopped it, so he continued his whistles and hoots. Ayako whistled, too. Haesegawa hooted. Even Uozumi contributed to the hoots.

Maki and Kenji blushed.

"Hey, Fujima, you were teasing me about Rukawa Touya, huh? I did not know that you can be close to Maki there, your rival, let alone being called in a first name basis." Mitsui said. He then laughed his ass off. Miyagi followed suit.

If there was something that was red bright that can be compared to Maki's and Kenji's faces, it would be a ripe tomato. And, once again, Maki broke another heart. This someone's heart was silently being pierced from the start of the day, and is already getting weary about being hurt again.

Hanagata can only clench his fist. He hated seeing Kenji with other people ever since he met Kenji.

Haesegawa laughed. Just then, he saw Hanagata being as pale as death. "Hey, Toru, are you alright?" He asked, elbowing his friend's side. Toru only nodded. Haesegawa, however, was not contended with Toru's answer.

"Hey, Toru and I are just going to the toilet. Would you mind telling us where it is?" Haesegawa asked Kogure, who was sitting beside him. Kogure smiled at him. "Go straight, and turn left when you see the anime booth." He said.

Haesegawa nodded gratefully. He pulled Toru up. "Let's go."

Toru was caught unguarded. "Huh? Where?" Haesegawa rolled his eyes. "The toilet." The two left the booth without much word.

Maki noticed it, and tried to use it as an excuse to change the subject. "Hey, where are Hanagata and Haesegawa going?" Maki asked Kogure. Kogure smiled at him mildly. "They said they are going to the toilet, Maki-san."

Maki was successful, because Mitsui stopped laughing. "No, really, those two are acting weirdly." Mitsui commented. Fujima, who bowed his head in his vain attempt to hide his blush, looked up to hear Mitsui more. "Hey, Fujima, they are your team mates, right? Do you know anything fishy going on between those two?" Mitsui asked.

Fujima's blood boiled. As far as he knew, no, there wasn't anything going on between Toru and Haesegawa. However, he can't tell it as of now. He gave them space, which might have been a cause of them being closer with each other. Haesegawa might have stolen Hanagata, his best friend. Who knows, they must be best friends now? Or worse, they might be more than best friends now!

"Um… Hello? Earth to Kenji Fujima?" Mitsui waved a hand in front of Fujima's eyes. He was successful, for it had caught the attention of the captain/coach of Shoyo.

Fujima smiled facedly, hiding his anger effectively. "Sorry about that. I was just thinking of them. I just figured out that Hanagata is, indeed, acting weirdly this week. I don't know why."

Mitsui laughed good-heartedly. "Um, like 'duh', Fujima. I don't know if you're really smart as people think you are, but it's really stupid not to notice that your best friends had fallen with each other."

Fujima can feel his blood boil to its limit. However, people in Kanagawa did not know that Fujima Kenji is a very good actor. He still had that good-natured smile in his face. "Yeah, I guess it's kind of stupid of me." He laughed.

If only Fujima knew the truth, then maybe his blood wouldn't boil like this, and his heart wouldn't be more broken than it already is.

0o0o0

From a distance, there was a figure, who has very sharp eyes and ears that he can see anything within a hundred meters. And that figure with knowing eyes can not be fooled by Fujima's realistic performance.

"I'll check that!"

0o0o0

Fukuda laughed. Really, it was a long time since he had laughed in front of someone who is not a member of his family. The laugh was relaxing, and it is not awkward at all. Surprising, really, when you are already comfortable with the person you like, taking note that you had just confessed around two hours a while ago.

Koshino is laughing, too. Almost nobody heard his laugh, because everyone thinks of him as another mother hen with no whatsoever things to do than be grumpy and be a snob to everyone. No one heard his laugh, except Akira, who he had given his full devotion, yet seemed oblivious to his feelings. He had always been ignored by him…

But that's about to change. This person beside him proved that he can make him feel important again. Both of them are kind of grumpy to the public's view, but they could care less. The hidden chemistry and unknown feelings were suddenly aroused that day. They did not know how, but yes, they realized that they are meant to be together.

Fukuda reached out to Koshino's side and hugged him. They already went out of the school grounds, so they are now enjoying the serenity of the park. It was a pretty nice thing that there was a park beside the school. The same pleasure and bonding session minus the noisy crowd.

And, there again, in the darkness of the shadows, a figure hid.

"I'll check that."

0o0o0

Hanamichi was really grumpy now. He did not see who bumped him (it was a very blurry vision), but whoever that was, fuck him.

Because of that guy, his injury worsened. Now, he has this weird band aid on his nose. Really, it's a pretty darned distraction to him while dancing. How on earth will he dance while having that thingy on his nose? People might laugh at him, damn it!

He made his way to the pizza booth angrily. People sensed this, and they made way for the redhead. Surely, no one would like to mess up with him having that look on his face. Hanamichi doesn't know if he should be glad or what that the Sakuragi guntai isn't here.

He stepped foot on the pizza booth. Everybody stopped laughing or discussing. They all froze, and looked at him like they saw a ghost. The booth was suddenly silent. All of them can hear the song: "Welcome to my Life" being played over the loud stereos.

"Hi, Sakuragi. What happened to your nose?" Mitsui asked.

Sakuragi glared at him. He should at least be grateful to Mitsui that he broke that awkward silent. He can see very well that the others did not say a thing to him, or to Kogure, who was just standing there, seemingly analyzing what was going on.

He made his way to the available chair. There, he slumped on the table. The others were still silent for at least thirty seconds, until Mitsui broke the silence again.

"Do you guys prefer women who wear T-backs?" He asked.

Kiyota smiled wryly. "Yes. Once, I saw this girl who was wearing a really fitted skirt…"

And, then again, the "discussions" of the young men ensued, making Ayako and Kogure turn really blue all over, and leaving Haruko oh-so-clueless.

0o0o0

The fair was very noisy, but between Akira and Kaede, there was a comfortable silent. "Are you sure that it's alright?" Sendoh asked for the umpteenth time, thus breaking the silence. Rukawa shrugged. "You're getting very irritating." He said in his monotone way.

Akira smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his nape. "OK… sorry…"

Kaede shrugged. Just then, they passed a booth of stuffed toys. Kaede stopped walking for a while. Akira noticed this, so he also stopped walking. He looked at Rukawa-kun. He seems to be staring at something. When Akira looked at the direction where he was staring, he saw a cat stuffed toy.

The cat stuffed toy is very cute. It has blue eyes and a very cute pink nose. Its fur is as white as snow with a patch of black at the top of its head. It has a fluffy tail.

Kaede sighed. He turned back to where they were supposed to go. Akira put his pointing finger at his lower lip. "Why were you staring at that cat stuffed toy, Rukawa-kun?" He asked.

Kaede shrugged. "I had a plushy like that when I was six years old." He said. Akira nodded. "What happened to it?"

Kaede placed his gaze back at him. He was giving him a weird look. "Why? Did I say something wrong?" Akira asked Kaede when he noticed the weird look the latter was giving him.

Kaede rolled his eyes. "My brother donated it to a local charity." He said flatly. He can still feel his blood boil every time he remembers how his beloved brother stole his favorite plushy to donate at his school. In return, he stole his brother's diary (which contained all his dirty secrets, like having three girl friends at one time) and placed it at his brother's girl friend's bag. They broke up immediately. That was the first time he had revenge to his brother. After that, his brother never did any mischief to him again.

Well, aside from the usual bickering and teasing…

"Nothing." He shrugged. Just then, he saw an exhausted, harassed-looking familiar figure jogging his way to the school exit. The said familiar figure looked at him for three seconds, then at Akira, and continued to his car.

Akira elbowed him slightly on his side. "That's the famous Rukawa Touya, right?" He asked Kaede. Rukawa shrugged. "He's my brother."

Kaede was about to walk when he noticed that the broom head was not beside him. When he looked back, there he saw his companion. Akira stared at him, his jaws dropped.

Kaede raised an eyebrow. "What?" His tone is irritated.

Akira had somehow managed to speak. "He's your brother?" He pointed an accusing finger at the boy in front of him. Kaede can feel his blood boil. He closed his eyes in annoyance. He had always hated whenever he told people that Rukawa Touya is his brother. They would go gaga and whatsoever…

Akira poked Kaede's shoulder. "Hey, Rukawa-kun…" Rukawa opened his eyes to look at the broom head. "Don't poke me."

Just then, the speaker spoke.

0o0o0

The speaker of the school started an announcement.

"Time check is 12:30 pm. All participants to the next program please proceed to the school gym. Everyone is invited to go to the gym at 1:00 pm. The school had invited guest instructors about dancing. There will also be a dance by the school troupe. Thank you."

"That's your dance, right, Mitsui-kun?" Kogure asked as he nudged Mitsui. Mitsui nodded. "Yes. Ryota, Hanamichi, let's go." He motioned the two. They obliged. The three started their way to the school gym.

Mitsui stopped for a while. "You guys would be watching, right?" He asked the people at the booth. Fujima smiled. "Yes, we will." Mitsui smiled and waved his hand as a sign of goodbye. He ran to the two's side.

"So, are you guys ready for the dance?" He asked enthusiastically. He did not get any response. Instead, he saw a sulking Sakuragi and a sighing Ryota.

Mitsui sighed. "What's up with you guys? What happened a while ago, anyway?"

Ryota sighed. "This idiotic redhead here tried to kiss Rukawa." Hanamichi glared at him. "And I believe that is none of your business." He fastened his pace, therefore leaving Mitsui and Ryota talking with each other.

Mitsui gasped. "Is this a joke? If this is a joke, this is not funny."

Ryota shook his head. "No, it's not a joke. Before you arrived a while ago, Sakuragi fought with Sendoh. Then, Sendoh left. Rukawa got angry with Sakuragi. He stood up to go after Sendoh, but Sakuragi held him and tried to kiss him. Rukawa punched him straight at the nose, and then went after Sendoh. That's why we were at the clinic a while ago."

Mitsui looked at Miyagi, not believing what he said. Miyagi shrugged. "And you… What happened to you and Kogure-san?"

Mitsui became as red as a tomato. "Ha? What do you mean happened? Nothing happened between us!"

Miyagi snorted. "Yeah, right."

Mitsui blushed more. "You muffin-head, stop changing the topic! We were talking about what happened a while ago!" He said. Miyagi had a smirk in his lips. "Then how come Ayako said that yours and Kogure-san's lips are more reddish than usual when you arrived?" He commented. This made Mitsui a red tomato.

"Stop it! Nothing happened, OK?" Mitsui said angrily.

Miyagi laughed while dancing and singing "Mitsui and Kogure on the corridor! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" This, of course, earned then some dirty looks. Miyagi continued laughing, oblivious to the world, when Mitsui was there beside him, ready to strangle him.

Then, they reached the back stage. It was, again, already filled with people. There, at the left corner, sat Sakuragi, chin on his palm.

And at the opposite corner lied Rukawa, head resting on his wrists.

Really, when you are stuck with two people who are currently having misunderstandings, it can be pretty confusing.

0o0o0

Mitsui, for the umpteenth time, sighed. What the heck is wrong with these people? They just won't cooperate, they just won't listen, and darn it, there was this awkward aura surrounding the dance troupe.

This poor relationship with each other… it can make their dance fail. Not only is he concerned about their grade, but they just can't perform well and enjoy their dance if they are like this! For once, he is breaking it!

"OK, what is wrong with you guys?" He asked seriously. Everybody stared back at him. They all wore irritated and annoyed looks on their faces, except Miyagi, who sighed. Touya stared at Mitsui blankly, then glared at the person beside him, who was Tokiya. Tokiya felt the heavy look on him, then glared back at Touya. All the others were silent. The twins, upon witnessing the two glare at each other, wore worried faces.

"Would you mind telling me what happened?" It was a question, but the way Mitsui said it, it seems like a command.

"Yes, we would mind telling you what happened. So just shut up and mind your own business." Tokiya snapped at him.

Mitsui sighed. Oh, joy.

0o0o0

A/N: So much for other people's romances. I guess I'm too excited to upload another chapter. And the mood in writing a "comedy" fic slipped through my grasp. I had too much angst in me: too much stress and cramming… Been very busy these last days, but I'm really glad that I am now able to update.

To all who reviewed since chapter one: Thanks for reviewing.

**Jam:** I thought that you did not review in this fic because this is not your "taste". I'm glad you liked it. But hey, you like all fics with senru hints, right? Did Kaede's first kiss catch your attention that much? I don't know how it struck me, but I just ended up writing that scene. And I don't want to have Hanamichi or Akira to have his first kiss. I don't want it to be any ex or girls, either… So, yeah, maybe that's the reason. Thanks for all your reviews, and reviewing my every chapter (especially that novel-long one. it's so fun to read!). Thanks a lot, Ate Jam! bows

**Mikawa Akira: **Hi! Are you also a writer in Your name sounds familiar… Anyway, I'm not sure if I'm making it a senru or hanaru. Haha… who knows, I might be able to make up one silly scheme again, and turn everything upside down! Hehehehe! Just kidding, I just want you, and all the other senru fans here, to be not so sure about the pairing, because just like the title, this is a CRAZY love web. But I admit that I am a senru writer (and fan), so I might have a hard time writing a non-senru. But a little challenge is welcome. (No spoilers for anyone. )

I'm glad that you appreciate my fic, even if it's not that realistic. I can see it in my eyes, just like the series… but I guess my words are not enough to describe what I am seeing inside this head of mine. Hope you liked this chapter, too.

**Ally: **Glad you read this fic! Yeah, I know that the dance was a bit "incomplete". But I do not know how to dance. I wish I knew how dance steps were called, so that I can give you a better view of the scene that I am seeing in my demented brain. Yeah, so many pairings… I counted them all and I got twenty. Make that twenty-one: Rukawa Touya and Mitsui Hisashi… I hope you'll continue reading and having fun with my fic.

**Huey:** I'm sorry about the lack of romance in this part, I knew you were looking forward to that. Geez… little romance and almost no comedy… What kind of chapter is this? Failure chapter? But this chapter will be necessary for the next chapter coming, so I guess it's not much of a waste. Right? Rukawa's mother would be… you'll find out. No spoilers, sorry!

I know you'll be telling me to update soon… I gave myself a sort of dare: I should update at least one fanfic (except this one) on July. Actually, blufox gave me that idea… How's that with you?

**Diwata: **I was wondering… what part of Slam Dunk was that? When Ayako and Haruko had their "moment"? Well, yeah, I guess Ayako is a little tomboyish. I once had an idea about having Ayako (in this fic) as one of the Rukawas, but that would make life harder. So, yeah, there it is. Are you wondering why there are no yuri moments here yet? Next chapter up!

**Kuya q c Micchy: **Who told you that this is not Mitru? It is! (Mitsui Hisashi x Rukawa Touya). Just kidding… but I'm right, right? There were Mitru moments before, but now that Mitsui has Kogure, I guess I'll stop. But there will be one last Mitru teaser. I don't know if that will be chapter 6 or 7, but somewhere there. I really appreciate it when you told me your opinion, and no, I don't mind other's opinion. In fact, I like hearing other's opinion. They might help me when I get into another slump.

**Joys: **Here's your update. Pretty demanding there, huh? But I understand you. Most authors update every week, and I update every month. Hope you'll bare with my slow updating.

**Lydd:** Oh, yes! I know it's crazy. Belated happy senru day, rusen day, and advanced happy senru day! Yes, I'll keep on writing senru (Check my profile, a lot of my fanfics are senru), but this fic is still undefined. I can't decide who Rukawa's partner would be.

**Ai: **When I started this story, I barely memorized the connections, too. Who'll end up with who...? I was thinking of making this fanfic eleven chapters… So maybe you'll have to wait. laughs Just kidding. But yeah… I'm halfway… or more, I don't know…

**White-andraste: **Sakuragi's concept on who he 'likes/loves' is pretty confusing on my part, too. I mean, I can see very well in the series that Hanamichi daydreams about Rukawa LOL. Just kidding. But, yeah, you better look forward to that…

_**Thank you for reading. Please review.**_


End file.
